Red, White, and You
by Zombielibrarian
Summary: Located on an old flash drive and revised - just in time for the Fourth of July! Bethyl love and foolishness.
1. Chapter 1

**I published this several years ago – here's a slightly revised version. Happy Fourth Ya'll!**

Daryl's thoughts are in italics. Beth's thoughts are in bold.

**Red, White, and You**

Nine in the morning and it was already hotter than hell. Daryl used the red oil rag he kept in his back pocket to wipe his brow once again before he finished replenishing the sparklers on the front table. He now fully understood why Merle agreed to work the night shifts at the fireworks stand. Daryl muttered under his breathe, berating himself.

_Looks like after ten years of working this damn fireworks stand I'd have figured it out by now – why hadn't I been working the night shifts. Cause I'm a dumb son of a bitch – that's why. _

The sound of gravel crunching alerted him to the fact that someone else had realized that time was running out to purchase recreational explosives in time for their celebrations. Daryl looked up to see a brand new BMW parked and its driver walking around to the passenger side to let someone out. Daryl wondered who the hell would be driving that kind of vehicle around here.

_What the hell? Damn yuppie out of towners. _

And then Daryl caught a glimpse of who was getting out of the passenger side. He recognized the boots immediately, the legs tucked into those boots next, then that ass came into view, the out of control blonde curls – the ones he always took great pleasure in messing up.

_Fuck! Where the hell did she come up with this prick? That's alright Beth – won't take me long to get rid of this un. _

The girl broke into a smile that was followed by an ear piercing scream. She took off running, much to her driver's surprise, and jumped into Daryl's arms wrapping arms and legs around him.

_Dear God – why does she do this? She has no idea what she's doin to me._

"Daryl" the girl screeched. "I've missed you – I've missed you so much!"

_Yeh, she knows what she's doin._

**Daryl – I love you. I love you so much.**

She wouldn't let go of him – Daryl stood there like the man in the yellow hat with that stupid ass monkey clinging to him (you know, the one that was always getting into trouble and causing disasters everywhere she went).

Daryl spoke in Beth's ear, "I missed ya too " while tightening his grip.

_So fuckin much - Fuck girl – why? I can't do this no more._

**I'm done Daryl – please Daryl – stop pushin me away. **

Finally, the gentleman with Beth cleared his throat causing Beth to loosen her grip. Daryl sat her down on the ground. Beth straitened her sundress up and tried putting her curly mane back in place.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Beth giggled and motioned towards the guy standing there. "Brad, this is Daryl. He's a longtime friend of the family – he and his brother own the farm next to ours."

Brad extended his hand to Daryl. Daryl stared him down for a few seconds, trying to size the man up. Orange shirt, some kind of blue shorts with lobsters or crabs or something equally stupid on them, some of them damn fancy shoes that Carl had started wearing – no socks, sunglasses on the top of his head.

_Where the fuck she come up with this un?_

**Yeh, I knew you'd like this one. **

Beth elbowed Daryl and gave him a death glare.

"Oh sorry" Daryl half ass apologized and took the pretty boy's hand to shake, making sure to squeeze extra, extra hard. Under normal circumstances, Daryl would've been impressed with the dude's handshake, but since when were circumstances remotely close to normal when Beth was involved?

_Ya fuckin dead man – gonna wipe the floor with ya._

"Daryl, this is Brad" Beth paused for a moment. **Shit just got real Daryl – wait for it! **"My fiancé" Beth finished the introduction.

Daryl felt like he'd been sucker punched._ Son of a bitch – is she fuckin serious?_

"So nice to meet you Daryl – I've heard quite a bit about you" Brad offered.

Daryl just stood there with his mouth hanging open and Beth was looking pretty impressed with herself, hands on her hips, grinning at both men. **Yep, she'd done it – perhaps she'd given her Redneck Romeo enough of a jolt that he may give up this whole "you can do better than me charade" and give in finally.**

"Beth tells me that you and your brother run the fireworks stand every year as a church fundraiser. That's really nice. I'm sure ya'll are busy on the farm this time of year too aren't you?" Brad asked.

Daryl still wearing his shocked expression finally realized he should at the very least grunt out a response to hot shot.

"Yeh, it all works out alright though" Daryl said. Trying to regain a bit of composure, Daryl turns to Beth and asks, "Ya here to pick up them Roman candles?"

"Yep" Beth bubbled "Daddy doesn't know 'bout them does he?"

"Hell naw – ya know he's gonna have a fit – ya Momma said ya'll couldn't get these no more" Daryl reminded her.

"Pffft" Beth blew out "It was one little mishap – no biggie – my hair grew back." Now it was time for the other guy's mouth to drop open.

"Beth" Brad exclaimed "What happened to your hair? 

Beth and Daryl exchanged nervous glances and a shared snicker. "Well, we always use the Roman candles when we're waiting for the real fireworks to start. We usually just hold them in our hands, chase everybody with them, and aim them at each other."

Brad looked genuinely horrified. "Oh my God Beth, that is so unsafe. It clearly says on the label NOT to do that!"

"Yeh, well, you're not supposed to have sex on a first date either, but I didn't exactly follow that rule, now did I?" Beth quipped and made sure she was looking at Daryl when she said it. **Did I get your attention Daryl?**

Now, Brad was not only flustered, but embarrassed. "Beth" he whispered.

Daryl stood with his arms crossed, still sizing this Brad guy up._ Girl – ya playin with fire today. Ain't gonna end well. _

Beth returned his stare.** Ball's in your court now dumbass.**

Daryl did his best to maintain a neutral expression on his face. He picked up the case of candles and began walking to the car.

"Ya want em in the trunk?" Daryl asked Brad.

"Sure" Brad said and popped the trunk remotely. "Beth, are you certain we should take these home? If you're mother has prohibited them, then I think we should probably honor her wishes."

Beth smirked at Brad and put her small hand on his cheek, then she patted it. That's when Daryl caught a glimpse of the hardware she was sporting on her left hand. He wondered how she wasn't having to wear her arm in a sling based on the size of the stone in that ring.

_Game on mother fucker!_

Daryl closed the trunk. "There ya go" he said to Beth. "What time we start eatin tomorrow night?"

"I think Momma said we'd have supper around 6:00" Beth said. Brad had been distracted by an incoming text – he had stepped over to the side to read it. Daryl walked Beth to the passenger side and looked down at her. "Is that what you meant Daryl? Supper?" Beth grinned up at Daryl.

"Yeh, supper" Daryl said. _ Ya know what the hell I meant._

Daryl and Beth usually ended up going at it during the actual fireworks. Merle or Glen or Rick or someone would distract Beth's company long enough for them to get away for a few minutes, well more like an hour or so. Every year it ended the same way. Beth begging Daryl to give up on pushing her away and Daryl crying that he was doing it for her own good. Everyone was just hoping they'd get their shit settled before Beth actually came home with a keeper.

"He's a doctor Daryl. Is that good enough for you?" Beth asked. Daryl opened the door and Beth stepped into the vehicle. _No one's good enough._

Brad had finished his phone business and smiled over at Daryl. "Daryl – really nice to finally meet you. See you tomorrow night?" Brad asked.

"You too – yeh, tomorrow night" Daryl confirmed.

Daryl watched the car pull back onto the highway from the dusty parking lot. This shit had gone on long enough between he and Beth – he was man enough to admit it. Six years ago, while Beth was still in undergraduate school, he'd broken it off with Beth. He told her that she could do so much better than him – she'd always dreamed of getting out of this little one horse town and if she stuck with him, well, that just wasn't going to happen because he was happy right where he was. He wasn't going anywhere.

Beth had kept her distance from Daryl a year or two after the breakup, but then she decided that she wasn't going to give up Daryl Dixon. She decided she'd live in Bumfuck, Egypt if that's where Daryl Dixon wanted to be and she was going to do whatever was necessary to get him back. In Beth's mind, she figured he'd have to be made pretty jealous to finally give in and admit that he didn't want her to move on – he wanted her for himself.

And so, that's where this whole messy, Fourth of July tradition began. The whole damn family knew what was going on. It was painful and awkward to watch. The first couple of years, everyone just stood by on the sidelines, helplessly watching the both of them flounder around. Around 3 AB (that's three years after the breakup) everyone decided to just join in on the shenanigans – you know to try and move things along a bit.

Every fourth Beth brought some poor sap home to "introduce him to the family" – it was quite the charade really. The list of fools looked something like this.

3 AB – She brought Josh home. Josh was an aeronautical engineer who was going to work for NASA. Glen felt sorry for this guy. He was really smart, kinda nerdy (Glen could relate), but so damn gullible.

4 AB – Beth brought David home. David was a bit older – even older than Daryl. David was getting ready to retire from the Navy (fighter pilot) and was going to fly commercially for Delta. Maggie thought he could have been it. Daryl and Maggie came to blows over this one – first non-fireworks related ER trip.

5 AB – Beth figured she needed to amp it up. She brought home Clint. Clint was in the cattle industry. We're not talking a few hundred head of cattle here either. Clint owned the largest beef clearing house in the southeast. A good ole boy turned millionaire – Annette had put her money on this one. Annette would never admit it, but Clint kept her tore up pretty much the whole visit. Hershel was glad to see that son of a bitch fall to the wayside.

6 AB – Here we are – with Brad, the doctor, a surgeon to be precise. A good looking, well dressed, perfectly mannered, smitten with Beth guy who had already put a ring on it. Daryl's level of concern had increased dramatically in just the few short minutes he'd spent with the guy. It was time to put the "Oh no the _ (you fill in the blank here) has fallen into the well" plan into motion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey" Daryl said gruffly into the phone "It's me."

"What's wrong Baby Brother?" Merle barked. "Ya sound like somebody done pissed in ya cornflakes."

"It's Beth – she's in town" Daryl said.

"Mmmmm" Merle said thoughtfully. "Who is it this time? Lawyer, Wall Street executive, NBA star?"

"It's a doctor" Daryl answered.

"That's pretty fuckin cliché" Merle deadpanned. "Figured she'd do better than that this year – what with that cowboy from last year. Hell, I'd probably turned queer for that son of a bitch myself."

"Merle" Daryl sighed "She's wearin a ring. Introduced him as her fiancé."

"Bullshit" Merle barked out "She's just yankin your chain – fuckin fiancé my ass."

"Better get something in the well" Daryl told him.

"Glen's already workin on it" Merle laughed "Got a goat in there – chased in there by a chupacabre."

Now, a little background on the well test is in order at this point. You see, there was an unspoken agreement between Hershel and his girls. If they brought a guy home and he couldn't pass the well test, he was not a keeper and should be gotten rid of as soon as possible. Daryl and Merle had always tended to conducting the well test – Glen (the first of any suitor to actually pass the well test) had since taken to help with the well test.

The well test included putting some helpless creature down into the well. (Mind you, this was a well that had long ago dried up and a "cap" had been placed over the hole about twelve feet down into the ground.) Now, the suitor in question didn't know that the well wasn't really all that deep because Merle and Glenn would fill it with several feet of water so that you couldn't see the cap – it did indeed appear bottomless. Then, they'd put some poor, unsuspecting farm animal down there (chicken, lamb, calf, bunny) and provide some crazy story that a (rabid coyote, wolfdog, mountain lion) had snagged the poor animal and in the struggle the animal had fallen into the well and is clinging to dear life on a ledge. Poor Beth will be distraught if her (bunny, lamb, calf, chicken) died down there. Now, here is the test. Will the guy risk life and limb to shimmy down the well with nothing but a near dry rotted rope tied around their waist to rescue said defenseless animal?

Past results of the well test are as follows:

3 AB Josh – the engineer- spent the majority of his time trying to design and build a pully system to retrieve the animal. The chicken eventually managed to fly out on his own. Fail!

4 AB David – the military guy. Simply took out his revolver and shot the lamb in the head. Said something to the effect "he's probably injured – I put him outta his misery." Epic fail!

5 AB Clint – the cattle industry guy. Yeh, Merle thought it was fitting that they'd put a calf in there this time – he really wanted Clint to be the one. If his dumbass brother wasn't going to step up, then he wanted Beth to be with a standup guy. Clint knew how to get things done, that was for sure. He just didn't do things for himself anymore. He called and had one of his workers come and retrieve the calf. FAIL!

6 AB Brad – Well, results yet to be determined. They've got two feet of water in the well along with a goat bleating to beat the band. Brad and Beth have just pulled up into the driveway.

"Hey sweetheart" Brad said "What's going on over there you think?"

Beth rolled her eyes. She knew damn well what was going on. She just didn't expect the "well test" as soon as they pulled up. Daryl must have called ahead. Beth grinned.

"Gosh" she said innocently blinking her big blue eyes "I don't know."

The couple stepped out of the car and they walked towards the well. Glen smirked at Beth and Merle just stared the preppy looking guy up and down.

"Where the hell you'd get them britches?" Merle asked. Beth could've died right there on the spot. Merle couldn't help it. He wanted to know where a fella would buy a pair of short britches like that.

"What's happened?" Beth asked her brother in law.

"Beth, I'm so sorry" Glen began and putting as much oomph into the acting job as he could. "It looks like your baby goat has fallen into the well." Glen wondered how many times he was going to have to participate in this farce.

"Oh no" Beth exclaimed "Not Gus!"

"Yeh," Glen said hesitantly. "Gus."

Hershel, Annette, and Maggie had now made their way to the front porch – they just took a seat to watch, probably place bets. Maggie made some notes on a pad of paper while Annette held out a basket that folks already on the porch were dropping bills into.

Merle had gotten over the initial shock of Brad's shorts and got back into the game.

"Yeh" he said in his gravelly voice. "Think it's run in there by a chupacabre."

"A what?" Brad asked.

"A chupacabre" Merle responded. "Ya know –goat sucker, devil dog. Been hearin something at night – my Baby Brother been trailin it out in the woods here." Merle pointed to the woodlands behind the pasture where they were standing.

"Oh, poor Gus" Beth wailed. "Ya think he's hurt?"

"Don't know Baby Girl – guess we need to get 'em outta there so we can take a look at him" Merle said.

Glen stepped forward, conveniently with a rope in his hand.

Beth looked to Brad. "Oh Sweetheart" she said. Glen and Merle simultaneously rolled their eyes. "Will you go in after him? Please?"

Brad, understandable so, looked hesitant.

"Well, Beth" Brad started. "Is it safe to go down in there? I don't know"

Beth saw the smirk developing on Merle's face and she wouldn't stand for it.

"Oh Brad" Beth pleaded. "Please, Gus will surely die down there if someone doesn't get him out?"

"Well" Brad hesitated again. "Okay Darling. Glen, is that the best rope you could find."

Glen didn't answer Brad's question about the quality of the rope. "We'll tie this rope around you – pull you and the goat back up. There's a ledge about four feet down you can stand on."

Brad didn't hesitate any longer. He pulled his sunglasses off and handed them to Beth. Then he took his very expensive looking watch off and handed it to her. Next, Brad kicked off his leather loafers to the side.

"Time's a wastin" Merle prompted.

Brad placed a sweet kiss on Beth's lips and then took the rope from Glen.

"Don't worry Sweetness" Brad assured Beth. "I'm going in for Gus."

**Holy shit!**

Merle and Glen lowered Brad into the well making sure to lose their grip of the rope about midway down. Beth grimaced at the expletives coming from inside the well. Soon Brad could be heard talking to the goat in soothing tones. Before long, Glen and Merle were hoisting both Brad and Gus up and out of the well.

Brad had done it. The first since Glen to pass the well test. Beth gushed and swooned over him and kissed Brad and Gus. Beth took Brad to the house so that he could shower and rest up from his harrowing morning on the farm. Brad quickly nodded to everyone on the porch that had seen the rescue. Beth made note to introduce him to everyone once he was all cleaned up.** I wonder who won the pot **she thought to herself as she saw her Momma counting out singles.

Merle took a minute to text his brother.

He passed the test. M

You fucking kidding me? D

Wish I was – that fucking moron went in there – came back out with the goat. M

Fuck. D

Hope ya got a plan B. M

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl had tossed and turned all night long – he might've gotten two hours sleep – tops. He had no idea what he was going to do. This man might be it. He was successful, appeared to be crazy about Beth, and he'd passed the well test.

_What the fuck am I gonna do?_

Daryl figured he'd stop over at Rick's house to see if he had any ideas. On any given day, Rick Grimes was about the only one in the crew that appeared to have any sense at all.

_What can it hurt?_

"Ya mean to tell me this guy passed the well test?" Rick asked Daryl. Daryl nodded.

"And ya met him yesterday at the fireworks stand?" Rick then asked. Daryl nodded.

"And Beth's wearin a ring?" Rick prodded further. Daryl nodded.

"A big un" Daryl added.

"You're just gonna have to have a talk with her – a honest, heart to heart talk. The sand in your hour glass is runnin out dumbass – it's now or never" Rick told his best friend.

"Already did that when I told her she could do better" Daryl muttered. "Every fuckin Fourth of July man – we have the same damn talk. She needs to move on, so I can move on. It just hurts too damn much – can't do this shit no more."

"Naw, naw ya didn't" Rick scolded."Ya told her what ya thought ya shoulda, but it wasn't the truth." Rick glared at Daryl who wouldn't look back at him. "You'll be sorry man – she's gonna marry this guy. And, you're gonna be all alone. He's gonna have what's yours."

Daryl had listened to all he could stand and left Rick's house through the front door, allowing it to slam so hard it nearly came of the hinges. Rick just shook his head. He just didn't know how anyone could be so fucking hard headed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Mags, what do ya think?" Beth asked her sister.

"About?" Maggie asked. She was going to make her baby sister say it.

"You know. About Brad, what do ya think about Brad" Beth prompted.

"He's nice" Maggie provided.

"Nice?" Beth asked.

"Yeh, nice" Maggie confirmed.

"He passed the well test Maggie" Beth said. "I'd say he's more than nice. He's brave, and strong, and willin to do anything for me."

"Daryl is brave. And strong. And willin to do anything for you" Maggie said.

Maggie knew she'd hit a nerve instantly. Beth stiffened up and anger flashed in her blue eyes. "Not so willin Maggie – ain't willin to make me his wife. Figured it's time. I better cut my losses and move on."

"I admit Daryl is an idiot" Maggie said "I'll give ya that. His heart is in the right place though. He wants ya to have the world – he let ya go so ya could figure out on your own what ya really wanted."

"Well, I found it" Beth said quietly.

"Did you Beth? Did you really?" Maggie asked and then left Beth standing there to think about things.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smell of hickory smoke was wafting across the yard as people quit all the chatter and began tearing into the ribs that Hershel had been smoking all day long. Annette had gone back into the house and Beth had followed to help her bring out the cart they used to load up all the containers of homemade ice cream. Glen and Maggie were at the ready to serve everyone their frozen dessert of choice. Daryl had not spoken one word to Beth and had openly refused to sit at the same table as the family. Brad was seemingly unaware of the underlying swirl of tension brewing.

Once everyone had been thoroughly stuffed and the supper had been cleaned up as well as it was going to be, Glen began passing out lighters to everyone that was old enough (and had signed a waiver at Hershel's request). This year was Carl's first year to get a lighter. Lori wasn't there to protest – she and Rick had separated last summer. Rick wasn't there to protest either as he'd been called in to cover someone's shift – Beth thought that odd, but hadn't mentioned it to anyone.

Maggie then gave each person that had gotten a lighter there own box of Roman Candles. A couple of men who were too scared to participate stood at the ready with water hoses – you know to put anyone out that needed it. Brad fell into this category. He'd also fetched his medical bag from the car – he was certain it would be needed.

Beth scoped out her target – the brooding redneck. She'd had enough of him ignoring her.

**I'll make you think you can ignore me you son of a bitch. I'm gonna light your fuckin ass up!**

_I'm gonna do this Roman Candle shit and then I'm outta here – ain't stayin and watchin this shit no more. I'm fuckin done!_

Before the event could even get started they all heard the sound of sirens quickly approaching the farm. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look up. It was Rick – lights on and siren blasting. He stepped out of the car.

"I heard there was some illegal use of fireworks goin on out here" Rick drawled with his hands on his hips.

Everyone just stood there not quite knowing what to make of this situation.

_No fuckin shit Sherlock. Ya usually right in the middle of it._

**What the fuck Rick? **

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to take a couple people in" Rick continued. "Now, it looks to me" Rick made a point of pulling an official looking document out of the front seat and looking down at it, "That Beth Greene made the purchase" Rick stepped to Beth, turned her around, and then cuffed her. Beth began to protest, and try to get away from Rick.

"Cut it out Rick" Beth said "This ain't funny."

"No, it's not Elizabeth" Rick said. "It ain't funny – it's ridiculous and it's gonna stop."

People were becoming confused. Was he talking about the fireworks or something else? Rick put Beth into the back seat of his cruiser and shut the door. Brad looked on and approached Rick.

"I think there's been some sort of mistake" Brad said. Beth was screaming and kicking in the back seat. Annette was sure that the words coming out of her little girl's mouth were not very good ones. Hershel was trying hard to hide the smirk creeping up onto his lips.

Rick looked at Brad and cocked his head to the side. "And you are?" Rick asked.

"I'm Brad – Beth's fiancé" Brad answered.

"Aw, yeh. I think there's been some kinda mistake too Brad" Rick said sadly. "And, is there a Daryl Dixon here?"

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Fuck" he muttered under his breath._ This man is a moron. _

"Ahh, Mr. Dixon" Rick said as he turned him around to place cuffs on him. Merle let out a snort that quickly turned into hyena like cackling. "You sold the fireworks to Ms. Greene knowin full well that they would not be used in accordance with regulations."

"Are you insane?" Daryl yelled.

"Nope" Rick said. "Just sick and tired of your bullshit." Rick shoved Daryl into the back seat with Beth.

Brad ran over to Hershel. "Aren't you going to do something? Post her bail? Call a lawyer? Something?"

Hershel looked at the poor young man and nodded his head. Then he walked over to the cruiser and asked Rick if he could speak to his daughter before he took her to "lock up". Rick opened the door, where Hershel stood and spoke with Beth for a few moments. Beth handed something to Hershel before Rick slammed the door shut. Rick drove off with both of the fireworks felons in the backseat.

Hershel would have to have a talk with Brad. Beth was going to talk to him as well she'd told her Daddy, but for now, she and Daryl had some things they needed to take care of. Brad followed Hershel into the house where Hershel handed him his ring.

"I'm sorry son" Hershel told Brad "It just ain't gonna happen."

"I don't understand" Brad said.

"None of us do. None of us do."

Please do NOT use Roman Candles in the manner described in this fic – it is dangerous! Read the warning label "shoots flaming balls of fire". People, you do not want flaming balls of fire coming at you! Happy Fourth of July!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of TWD characters.

**Black and Bruised**

**Fourth of July weekend – twenty years later**

Daryl and Beth were waiting to talk to the ER doctor. It appears they'd survived the most recent Fourth of July celebration without incident, but the weekend after is what got them this time. Their oldest child had jumped from the hayloft last night in an attempt to put out a small fire he and his younger brother had been responsible for – a private Roman candle battle as it were. It seems the Dixon children couldn't resist the temptation of all those leftover fireworks that hadn't been picked up yet. Jacob had managed to extinguish the flames before spreading too awfully much. Unfortunately, he'd landed on his arm on the hard ground below.

Daryl had been certain of very few things in his lifetime. One, that Beth Greene was the woman for him and he was damn glad he'd finally come to his senses and accepted that fact. Two, if his damn boys didn't send him to an early grave, the baby and only girl of the family sure as hell would. And three, he was finally going to have to actually enforce the ban on the Roman Candles that Annette Greene had decreed all those years ago.

A soft tap on the door proceeded the entry of Jacob's doctor. Dr. Malcow smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Dixon – hell, the doc was pretty sure he'd paid a substantial amount of his student loans off because of the Dixon family. Every damn one of them must have had at least nine lives.

"How is everyone this mornin?" the good doc asked. They were exhausted. It was nearly lunch time and they'd been sitting in this examination room for what seemed like forever. Both Jacob and his dad only grunted in response, but Beth responded appropriately with a smile and a "oh, we're hangin in there".

"I've got the xrays" the doctor dimmed the lights so that the images could be viewed from the light box on the wall. "See this right here" the man ran his pen along the image where the problem was. "That's what we call a displaced fracture because the bone fragments aren't lined up – makes things a little more complicated. There's still a lot of swelling to contend with as well."

"What's that mean Doc" Daryl asked. "Ya'll gonna cast it and send us on our way?"

"Well" Dr. Malcow hesitated a bit. "Pretty sure this is going to require surgery. I'd like to get a specialist to look at it closely – I'm just your run of the mill ER doctor. I know of a guy though – if it was my boy this is who I'd want to work on him, an orthopedic surgeon, down in Atlanta – he's worked on some of the NFL players. They say he's the best."

"Sounds like he'd be hard to get an appointment with" Daryl observed. "What's our chances of gettin him to take care of our boy?"

"Mmmmm, not sure" Dr. Malcow answered. "Let me go get his contact information and we'll take it from there." The doctor stepped out of the room.

Once they were alone again, Beth looked to Daryl. "I want Jacob to get the best care possible Daryl. I sure hope they can get us in to this guy."

"Yeh, me too" Daryl sighed. He'd stood to join Beth by the bed where Jacob was still in quite a bit of pain. Daryl looked down at his son and counted to three before starting the interrogation. "Jacob".

"Yeh" the boy mumbled – he knew what was coming.

"What in seven hells were you and Micah doin in the barn with those fireworks? Boy, ya oughta know better than that. All that dry straw around and extra fuel for the lawn tractors and what not. Damn boy" Daryl didn't want to come down too hard on the boy right now, but shit. Did his oldest not have any fucking common sense?

"We didn't start out in the barn" Jacob admitted. "Katie Raye was after us and she's got really good aim. And she's mean as hell."

"Watch your mouth boy" Daryl warned.

"Sorry" Jacob glanced over at his mom.

"Katie Raye was in on this?" Beth asked, acting like she was all shocked.

Daryl resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes – he should've known. Hell, this fiasco had Katie Raye's name all over it – the girl was especially skilled at starting shit and having her brothers take the fall, literally.

"We just ducked in there to hide for a few minutes."

Daryl scrubbed at his head. "Don't ya know nuff bout how your sister operates by now to not let her near anything flammable? Or breakable? Or poisonous?"

"Come on now" Beth thought she should stick up for her daughter. "Katie's just precocious is all."

"Is that what they're callin it nowadays?' Daryl asked. "Precocious? Hell, back in my day we just called it what it was – bein an instigator."

"Daryl" Beth cautioned.

"Beth" Daryl playfully mocked his wife.

"Alright guys, we got Jacob an appointment for Monday afternoon" the doc informed them. "He typically performs surgeries on Tuesday and Thursday's. His receptionist advised that the smartest thing for ya'll to do would be to make plans to just spend the night in Atlanta Monday night. Dr. Holt would more than likely squeeze him into the lineup the next day."

Daryl breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Doc – don't wanta take chances with any of my children's health. Beth and I want what's best for em."

"I know ya do" Dr. Malcow slapped Daryl on the back. "The nurse will be in with some paperwork for ya'll to sign off on and a packet of information to read over before your trip to Atlanta Monday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl hadn't heard a peep from the back seat since they'd left the ER. Jacob's arm had been placed in a sling for the remainder of the weekend and they'd given the young man a little something for the pain. The light snores and occasional snorts from the back seat told Daryl that he was probably going to have to get Merle to help him get the boy in the house. There was no way Daryl could lug him in, arm in a sling and basically unconscious.

Daryl hadn't heard a peep out of Beth either. When he'd asked her if she wanted to run through a drive thru for lunch she responded that she only wanted to go home and take a nap. Beth looked a little pale to him and she seemed to be stewing over something. He noticed that when she was reading over the packet of information from the Atlanta doctor was when her mood seemed to have really turned sour. Usually she took an ER visit (and they had plenty of them) in stride, but this one had seemed to knock her for a loop.

"Ya ain't mad 'cause I called your girl an instigator are ya?" Daryl teased his wife and rubbed her thigh a bit.

Beth just looked over at him. "What?" she asked baffled. "No" Beth answered.

"What's wrong Beth?" Daryl asked. "We're gonna go see this surgeon Monday, see what he's got to say, take it from there. It'll be good – Jacob'll be good as new, you'll see."

"I know the surgeon Daryl" Beth said quietly.

"Huh?" Daryl answered.

"I know the surgeon and so do you" Beth told her husband.

"Baby, I know a lotta people, but I'm pretty sure I don't know no surgeons" Daryl laughed.

Beth flipped the paperwork over and flashed it at Daryl. The surgeon's business card was stapled on top. "Dr. Bradley G. Holt" Beth read.

"Bradley Holt" Daryl repeated. "I don't know anybody named Bradley Holt."

"It's Brad, Daryl" Beth explained. "You remember Brad? Pulled my goat out of the well?"

"Well shit" Daryl surmised. "I guess I do know a surgeon."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of TWD characters.

**Black and Bruised – Part 2**

Beth called ahead to see if Merle would help them get in the house with Jacob. It was a good thing too, because it took both grown men to wrangle the half asleep boy up the stairs and into his bed. Beth went from room to room gathering up enough pillows to prop him up so that he could rest comfortably. Katie Raye stood out in the hallway looking all matter of worried and concerned about her older brother.

"Bubby gonna be okay?" Katie Raye asked her dad when he came out of Jacob's bedroom.

"Mmmhmmm" Daryl answered his daughter. "I'm gonna shower, then I wanta talk to you and your other brother. Meet me in the den in about fifteen."

"Yessir" the girl already looked defeated. Katie Raye wandered off to find Micah to let him know that they were more than likely in a big ole heap of trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl stepped out of the shower and quickly dried his hair with a towel, then wrapped another around his waist. Quietly, he stepped into his and Beth's bedroom. Beth was lying underneath the covers but was not asleep – she stared at the rotating blades of the ceiling fan.

"Ya alright?" Daryl asked as he stepped across the room to grab some clean boxers out of the laundry basket that had been sitting in the middle of the bedroom floor all week. With the holiday and Jacob's accident putting laundry away had been the last thing on Beth's mind.

"Yeh" Beth sighed. "I can't believe our kids are so out of control. And I can't believe I'm gonna have to look Brad in the face after all these years."

Daryl plopped down on the bed beside his wife and took a few seconds before he spoke. He'd gotten really practiced at that skill over the past twenty years. As much as a hell raiser as his wife was, she was super sensitive and it sure didn't take much to hurt her feelings.

"First of all" Daryl began, "our kids are just like anybody else's kids 'round these parts. They like to have fun, they're rough and rowdy, and they get into mischief. They ain't mean spirited or hateful though – we got good kids Beth. Things just got outta hand last night – they gonna have to start behavin a little more responsibly. I'm gonna talk to em."

That's when Daryl heard the sniffles start. "I know they're good kids" Beth stated. "Katie Raye and Micah didn't mean for Jacob to get hurt."

"Naw, they didn't" Daryl agreed. "Don't change the fact though that we're lookin at some pretty big medical bills ahead of us and we damn sure coulda lost a barn in the whole deal."

"I know Daryl. I know" Beth hiccupped.

"They gotta be reminded of how hard we work for a livin, for what we have, our way of life. I mean, hell, compared to the way Merle and I grew up, we're fuckin millionaires. But Beth, farmin, we're always one accident, one storm, one drought, one burned up barn, one wrecked combine away from financial disaster."

"Mmmm" Beth agreed with her husband – it was the truth. They had done well for themselves – made a good living off the land, but all of it could be gone in an instant with any random calamity.

"Now, I thought you and Brad had a good talk 'fore he left for the big city" Daryl rubbed Beth's bottom and spanked it lightly. "Thought ya'll left things on good terms."

"We did" Beth turned over to look at her husband. "We both cried – a lot. I did love him Daryl, but I wasn't in love with him – I think he already knew it."

"So, what's got ya all tore up 'bout seein him again?" Daryl asked her.

"I don't know" Beth shrugged her shoulders. "Just reminds me how selfish and thoughtless I was back then. I was awful Daryl – probably the most self-centered human around. What on earth you ever saw in me I'll never know."

"Girrrrrl" Daryl growled and got under the covers with his wife. "I knew the real you under all that fake ass bullshit you was all caught up in."

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was dinner time before Beth and Daryl made it downstairs to talk to their two younger children.

"Daddy" Katie Raye huffed out. "We been waitin all afternoon on ya'll."

With the look Daryl gave his daughter, immediately the girl realized she better watch herself.

"Sorry" she apologized.

Beth glanced to Daryl silently begging him to not be too rough on the kids. And he wasn't. He let them know however, that their brother was going to be missing out on the remainder of his baseball season, and most likely this year's football season. Daryl also made it perfectly clear that Jacob had been lucky that he'd fallen on his arm and not his neck. "it could've been a very different outcome for your brother – he could've been paralyzed or killed." It was at that point, he had his daughter crying and Micah was on the brink of doing so at any moment. Beth sat quietly on the couch and let her husband handle the situation.

As if that weren't enough, Daryl started in on the whole _responsibility for our actions_ speech next. Before all was said and done, the duo had received the terms of their punishment and both of them knew enough to either keep their mouths shut or murmer the occasional "yessir".

"This coming week, you two will be at your Momma and Auntie Carol's beck and call for help in the garden" Daryl began. "Whatever needs pickin, you two are gonna do the pickin."

"Yessir" Micah solemnly stated. Katie Raye nodded her head in agreement while wiping her tears with a tissue.

"The followin week" Daryl continued, "Katie Raye, you'll be workin for ya Uncle Merle - peach harvest'll be in full swing. Micah, you're workin with me. Got hay to take care of, cutting, rakin, and haulin – 'long with any other farm business that needs to be tended to. That oughta take us up to the beginnin of school."

Both kids just looked at their dad. "Daddy" Katie Raye couldn't let anything go – she had just enough of her momma in her and Merle had rubbed off on her too, "I got 4H camp the last week of July."

"Not unless your Uncle Merle says ya earned it" Daryl told her. Katie Raye didn't say another word – she knew her dad meant business.

The remainder of the weekend had been pretty uneventful. It was Beth's week to play the early service at church, so she and the younger two children went to Sunday services while Daryl took an already cabin fever suffering Jacob to the grocery store with him to do the week's shopping. They'd made arrangements for Carol's daughter, Sophia, to stay at the house with Katie Raye and Micah until Daryl and Beth could get back home from Atlanta. Sophia was plenty capable of supervising the younger two in their garden duties and run a household. Sophia had already helped Carol and Beth with enough canning seasons that she was going to go ahead and start canning beans. Merle and Carol were right across the field if they were needed. Daryl made it pretty clear to his two youngest offspring that Sophia had better NOT need to go get her parents for help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three Dixons looked in awe at all of the photos lining the hallway and waiting room of the doctor's office. The walls were covered with photos of former patients - it was a who's who of the Atlanta NFL, NBA, MLB, WNBA and even the Atlanta national lacrosse and soccer teams. What impressed Daryl the most though, was mixed in with famous athletes that Brad's office had operated on were just, normal everyday people. School bus drivers, garbage men, police officers, and housewives were included in those photos. Every photo showed the patient, fully recovered and active in their everyday lives.

They were called back promptly at 1:00 and the initial greeting between Brad and Beth had been only slightly awkward. After giving Beth a genuine hug and shaking Daryl's hand, Brad was the ultimate professional and quickly turned his attention to the patient in need. As a group, they looked over the xrays again and Brad further explained what would be needed to get Jacob on the road to a complete recovery.

"Buddy" Brad looked at Jacob. "I just don't think you're gonna play football this year." Everyone in the room had already figured as much, but still, the young boy was heartbroken at hearing it from the doctor. "I promise you though" Brad continued, "if you do everything I ask of you, and everything that the PT asks of you while you're recovering, you may even be better than you were before." Brad smiled at the young guy and offered up a fist bump to his good hand.

"Now, your mom and dad and I have to talk boring hospital and insurance stuff" Brad smiled at Jacob. "We have a patient lounge with movies, popcorn, cokes, and other snacks. Just help yourself to whatever you want. It's fully equipped with wifi and plenty of charging stations. Go on back there and just relax for a while. Chill out on the recliners – they're heated and will give you a massage!

"Cool!" Jacob took off for the lounge.

Once Jacob was on his way to the lounge, Brad led Daryl and Beth to the finance director of the practice. "Hey Sweetheart" Brad said to the person sitting behind the desk. An attractive red head glanced up and smiled at Brad.

"Hey you" he replied. Beth's mouth dropped open and Daryl had to elbow her to get her to close it.

"Daryl, Beth" Brad began "this is Jeff, my husband. He's going to handle all of the insurance business for ya'll – I've always thought that to be a pain, but that seems to be his thing. I am going to join ya'll though – I feel like we need to clear the air a little."

This was it – Beth was going to vomit all over the place. Brad was going to get her and Daryl in a small enclosed room and just let them have it. Beth knew and accepted the fact that she deserved to be chewed out for the terrible way she'd treated Brad twenty years ago, but Daryl really had not done anything at all except fall victim to one of her usual dating scams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Black and Bruised - Part 3**

**I do not own any of the TWD characters.**

"He sleepin?" Daryl peeked at Beth from beneath the arm he had thrown over his eyes.

Beth nodded as she began to pull off her clothes. "Finally" she answered. "I think he's more nervous than he wants to admit." Beth smiled weakly at her husband.

Beth had gotten Jacob comfortable and tucked in on the sleeper sofa located in the living room portion of their hotel suite before joining Daryl in the bedroom.

"Ya okay?" Daryl asked Beth.

Beth nodded again. "Yeh, been a really long day. I'm just emotionally drained from everything. Ya know?"

Daryl was the one to nod this time. "Ya'll are good though. Right? I mean Brad doesn't seem to have any hard feelins. Dinner out with him and Jeff was good. What's wrong Beth?"

Beth shrugged because she didn't really want to answer her husband's question.

"Don't shrug ya shoulders" Daryl teased. "Ya actin like Micah when he wants to tell a lie but he can't lie for shit."

Beth couldn't help but giggle because that description was spot on. Of their three children, Micah, the middle child, was most definitely an open book. He'd for sure never be able to play poker successfully. "I can't believe Brad was using me the whole time just so his family would stay off his back about having a girlfriend. Good Lord Daryl, what if I had married him and then he decided to come out after we had a family! What on earth would I have done?"

"Guess you woulda finally come home to me where ya belonged" Daryl said dryly. Beth had a shocked expression on her face at Daryl's lack of concern. "Come on Beth" Daryl stated, "You used him, he used you - neither one of ya really wanted to marry the other. You've said it yourself - everything usually works out just the way it's supposed to."

"I know" Beth grumbled. "I hate it when you're the voice of reason."

"I'm always the voice of reason" Daryl deadpanned.

"Cept when Merle is the voice of reason" Beth added. "Ya know, he is very level headed - always has been."

"Don't tell Merle that" Daryl argued the point. "He'll never let me hear the end of it. Now get in this bed and give me some lovin. I'm a fuckin nervous wreck 'bout my boy goin under the knife tomorrow."

Daryl had just taken another lap around the waiting room. He hadn't smoked in years but he felt as if he could suck down an entire pack of Marlboro Reds about right now. Beth pretended to flip through the outdated magazine for the third time before she gave up and joined Daryl in staring out the window at the Atlanta skyline.

"Seems like it's takin a long time don't it?" Daryl whispered gruffly to his wife.

Beth leaned her head into Daryl's shoulder and he instinctively pulled her into a hug. "Yeh" Beth sighed. "I hope everything's okay." Beth's eyes were becoming a little glassy with moisture and Daryl had not missed the catch in her breath when she spoke. His Beth was on the brink of falling apart - she'd kept a brave face on for this entire fiasco and Daryl wasn't sure how much longer she could pull it off.

Brad had reassured the both of them repeatedly over dinner the night before that he'd done hundreds of these procedures - just like Jacob's exact case. At that very moment, a female cleared her throat behind the concerned couple.

"Excuse me" she began. "Mr. and Mrs. Dixon?"

They both turned to face the fresh faced young lady in the pale yellow scrubs. She had a surgical cap on that was covered in bright, bold sunflowers and her smile put both Daryl and Beth at ease.

"Yes" Beth finally responded. "Is everything okay? Is it over?"

The nurse nodded and was still smiling. "Yes Mam. It's over and Jacob was a trooper. Dr. Holt said to tell you he feels very good about the outcome and he'll be out to talk to ya'll in just a few minutes. Jacob has just gone into recovery and I'll be happy to take ya'll on back if you'd like."

"Oh yes. Please" Beth exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

This was it - the dam had broken. Beth had tears streaming down her cheeks and didn't even try to hide it. The nurse reached to the table behind the sofa and pulled some tissues from the box, handing them over to Beth silently.

Daryl pulled Beth closer to him and placed a kiss on top of her head before following their escort through a maze of hallways filled with mysterious curtains and beeping machines. After reaching Jacob's recovery area, the nurse pulled back the privacy curtain. Another nurse, a young Asian guy, was sitting beside their son and making notes on a clipboard. He looked up at Daryl and Beth and offered a brief glance and greeting. There was Jacob, arm immobilized in some kind of contraption that made him look like a robot and he looked as pale as he'd ever seen, but Daryl figured that was to be expected. Other than that, Jacob appeared to be having the most restful sleep ever.

Beth was immediately over at Jacob's side, brushing the boy's shaggy hair out of his eyes. Jacob was out for the count but Daryl could swear that it looked as if Jacob leaned into his mom's touch just a little. Daryl thought to himself "who could blame him for that".

They'd been home for a few days and Jacob was turning into the world's worst patient - and that title was currently held by his father, but the boy was for sure a contender at taking that title away from his dad. No one or nothing made him happy. Jacob was mad as hell that he was missing out on the rest of the baseball season and he was starting to take it out on everyone around him - especially Katie Raye. Jacob had made his baby sister cry more than once since he'd been home.

Daryl had tried to referee between the two and Beth had appealed to his "big brother" side about how he needed to be the bigger person and let it go. It wasn't until his Uncle Merle overheard Jacob sniping at Katie Raye one night that someone finally got through to him. Merle had always had a soft spot for his niece and Merle, of all people, knew that sometimes people made mistakes that got other people hurt. However, Merle Dixon was also living proof that when those people were given the chance to make things right, you'd never have a more loyal friend by your side.

So, before Jacob was getting ready to turn in for the night his Uncle Merle came for a one on one visit.

"Hey Jacob" Merle began. "How ya feelin tonight Buddy?"

"Alright I guess" Jacob grumbled.

"Listen, Jake, I wanna talk to ya 'bout something" Merle said. "I heard the way ya was talkin to your baby sister today."

"She's such a brat" Jacob snapped. "Walkin 'round here like she ain't done nothin - sick of her bullshit - always gettin away with everything."

"Katie Raye feels real bad 'bout what happened - been beatin herself up over it for two weeks now" Merle told the boy. "It was an accident Jake. Katie Raye didn't do anything on purpose to cause that accident and ya know it. Coulda been any of you kids to get hurt - just happened to be you."

"Yeh, well that don't save my season now does it?" Jacob huffed out.

"Naw, but it gives you some time to reflect on what a true asshole you're bein right now" Merle stared the boy right in the eye. "Baseball and football ain't forever - family is. I better not ever hear ya speak to your little sister again like ya did today."

Jacob had listened to all he wanted to from his Uncle Merle and had closed his eyes hoping the man would just go away.

"Ya can get glad in the same pants ya got mad in ya little dip shit" Merle groused back at the boy. "You sleep on it tonight, stew 'bout it for a couple days. You know ole Merle's right." Merle stood up and walked to the door, and before turning the light off he said, "I'm always right - just ask your Auntie Carol. She'll tell ya."Jacob growled at his uncle and rolled his eyes, but only because it was dark and knew that his Uncle Merle wouldn't see him do so.

Jacob was sick of everybody in this house and he was even sick of himself. It was then that Jacob began to cry, something he tried real, real hard to never do. Jacob didn't think he'd cried since his Grandpa Hershel passed away. Jacob recalled the hurt look on Katie Raye's face earlier in the day when he'd called her a waste of space. Uncle Merle was right. He was an asshole. Jacob decided he'd be an asshole for a few more days and then take it from there.


	5. Chapter 5

**True Blue**

**I do not own any of the TWD characters - Jacob, Micah, and Katie Raye are all mine though. **

Saturday morning, eight a.m. That was as much sleeping in as anyone got on the Dixon Greene Farms. Every Saturday Beth cooked a huge sit down breakfast. Merle, Carol, and Sophia would always join them - for some reason,lately, Carl's been there as well. Daryl hasn't asked why yet but he's thinking about starting to bug Merle about it cause he's pretty sure Carl and Sophia are getting pretty serious. Daryl can't imagine how Merle is going to handle that but he can't wait to begin the teasing.

Several years ago, Daryl had wanted to put in a concrete slab to make a basketball court for the kids. Well, that was a great idea and they had really enjoyed their basketball court. Jacob, Micah, and Katie Raye had used it for everything from basketball pick up games to a surface for sidewalk chalk art exhibits. The thing was though, neither Daryl or Beth had been home the day the guys came to pour the concrete. That's how the Dixons ended up with two huge slabs of concrete - one where it was supposed to be (after Daryl raised three kinds of hell) and another right outside the kitchen door. You can't really get rid of a concrete slab very easily, especially one that size.

After much fussing and fuming on Daryl's part, teasing and ribbing on Merle's part, Beth finally came up with an idea - of course it was going to cost quite a bit, but it would be money well spent she assured Daryl. Come on, she really didn't have to convince him all that much. They used the concrete slab as the foundation for an outdoor kitchen and family area. It was a pavillion type structure with two walls, a massive stone fireplace that essentially made the third wall. There was lots of comfy seating for movie night (one of the walls had a huge screen built in) and plenty of room for the very large extended family to dine. This is where breakfast was being prepared and served that morning.

Jacob could smell the bacon and sausage links cooking because Beth had come into his room earlier that morning and put his bedroom windows up. "Shew wee Jake" Beth teased. "Smells like teenage boy in here."

Jacob was having trouble getting up out of the bed - not because he's sleepy, but because he just feels so damn uncoordinated with the huge contraption they've got him in. Katie Raye knocks at his bedroom door as Jacob lets out one last ooooph before falling back to the mattress. She's got a laundry basket resting on her hip because she's obviously taking her dirty clothes downstairs - it is Saturday after all and that's one of their Saturday chores.

"Hey Jake" Katie Raye timidly greets her older brother. "Thought I'd stop by and get your laundry. Hope ya don't mind."

Jake still wasn't quite ready to completely forgive his sister for what he's certain is her "ruining his life". Jake grunts at Katie Raye and she takes that as a "sure, take my laundry please."

"I'll just grab it and get outta your way" Katie Raye tells him but she won't even look him in the eye. Jacob does feel bad about the last words he spoke to his baby sister and he's been thinking hard about what all Uncle Merle was preaching to him about. He knows he's being an asshole and he knows Katie didn't injure him on purpose. What he's doing though, hurting her like he is with his nasty remarks and sour attitude - that is on purpose and he was raised better than that.

"Thanks" he finally works up the courage to speak nicely to her. "I'd forgotten 'bout the damn laundry." Katie rolls her eyes at the fact that Jacob thinks just because he's the oldest he can cuss all the time just like her Dad and Uncle Merle.

"No problem" Katie Raye responds "it's on my way and I don't expect you can exactly gather it all up with that thing on your arm. You eatin up here? I bet Momma would like ya to come downstairs for breakfast if you're up to it."

Jacob laughed. He laughed for the first time in weeks. "If I can get up out of this bed, I"m comin down - sick to death of bein in here."

Katie Raye look confused. "Ya can't get up?"

"Hell no" Jacob answered. "Feel like a turtle on my back. Can ya send Dad up?"

Katie Raye smiled at her brother. "Sure. I think he's down there flippin pancakes. He got a new griddle top this week." They'd completely worn the original griddle top out - when you cook as much as these people did it was bound to happen.

"Cool" Jacob said. Jacob knew that his Dad had been a real pain in the ass when they were building the outdoor kitchen. He kept saying things like "your damn Momma acts like money grows on trees" and "I sure hope she appreciates this". However, Jacob thought you'd be hard pressed to find anybody that likes that pavilion any better than Daryl Dixon. His dad loved to sit out there real late at night and get a fire going, watch Turner Classic movies, and drink bourbon. Jacob can picture his dad out there flipping pancakes in a "kiss the cook" apron but no shirt on underneath- he does that shit just to try and get his Momma riled up. Jacob snickered at that and again, at his dilemma of not being able to get himself out of the bed.

"Fuck" Jacob says quietly to himself. "Fuck. Ain't this some shit."

It seemed like forever that Jacob laid there on his back staring at the ceiling. In reality it was only five or ten minutes before his sister came into his room.

"Daddy said he was comin but it'd be a few. He's tendin to his brisket" the girl reported. "I can help ya up."

"No offense Katie" Jacob began "but I just don't think you are quite strong enough to pull me up."

Katie Raye, obviously offended, placed her hands on her hips. "I'm stronger than I look. Uncle Merle said I'm as strong as half the farm hands we got."

Jacob realized that he might be there a while if he decided to wait on his dad. Once Daryl Dixon got caught up in cooking some kind of meat, any kind of meat, nothing else registered with him. Daryl had almost been late for Micah's baptism because he had a hog in the ground. Jacob smiled at that memory even though he'd really and truly been afraid for his dad's safety. To say that Beth Dixon was pissed when her husband ran in the back of the church covered in soot and ashes just as Micah was going under the water was an understatement.

"Yeh, okay I guess" Jacob relented. "What'ya think the best way to go about this is?"

Katie Raye stood there looking at her brother sprawled out on the bed as if she were mapping out all the possibilities. Finally, she spoke. "I think one fluid motion will be best" she began. "Turn sideways so that your body is parallel to the headboard."

"Parallel?" Jacob mumbled under his breath. "The fuck is parallel?" He was trying to remember his 8th grade geometry. Slowly he rolled and scooted till he was what he considered to be parallel to the headboard.

"Okay" Katie instructed. "I'm gonna stand on the side where your good arm is and I'll just pull you up by your good arm. Your feet will already be underneath ya and there we go. How's that sound?"

"Like one of us is gonna end up hurt" Jacob whispered.

"Pfffft" Katie Raye blew out. "We got this."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the TWD characters - those Dixon kids though, yep, they're mine. **

**You Should Come for Supper**

The Dixon family had survived July and were now entering the season known as "hot as hell". It's the season in the Southeastern United States that is sandwiched in between summer and fall - the rest of the world recognizes it as the months of August and September. School was scheduled to begin that week and the farm was buzzing with activity. Merle and Daryl always were especially difficult to deal with this time of year. It's usually all Carol and Beth can do to keep them in check until Thanksgiving or somewheres there bouts.

Coach Miller, the high school football coach, was both shocked and disappointed when he'd heard about Jake's predicament. Jacob Dixon was slated to be his starting quarterback for the upcoming season and now he was scrambling to find someone, anyone to fill that void. Coach Miller wasn't having a whole lot of success in that department and was going to pay the Dixon family a visit just to see for himself how bad off Jacob really was. Somewhere, in the back of that old coach's head, he hoped against hope that maybe, just maybe Jacob could play. "After all, the accident was in July" he'd told himself. "It's August now, first home game's not until mid September. Hell, this boy oughta be good as new by then, or close enough."

Coach had called Beth the Monday before school was to begin the next day asking if he could come out for a visit. He'd like to "check in on Jake" he'd said. Beth, being the proper southern lady that Hershel and Annette Greene had raised, insisted that Coach come on out that evening for supper. "It wasn't gonna be anything special" she'd told him, "but the kids had wanted to have a good steak 'fore they start back to school. Ya can't really get a perfectly cooked steak 'round here anywhere. Except at our place of course" Beth giggled. How could a man turn down an offer like that? Huh, I ask you, how?

"Daryl" Beth shouted from the front porch. "DARYL!" He couldn't hear her or he acted like he couldn't hear her. Jacob was driving the Gator and Daryl was riding shotgun, Micah and Katie Raye rode on the back with their feet dangling, their booted feet brushing the top of the fescue. They were halfway to the tobacco barn on some kind of urgent matter she was sure. Rolling her eyes at that thought, she pulled out her phone and called her husband. Watching him ignore the call, she called again. This time he was too scared not to answer, but he still tried to sound gruff.

"Yeh" Daryl answered.

"I know ya heard me hollerin at you" Beth scolded.

"Yeh, ya always hollerin 'bout somethin" Daryl responded. "Hell, you's hollerin last night loud enough to wake the dead" he teased his wife, he tried to say that last part quietly since the kids were with him.

"Daryl Dixon" Beth blushed. "Stop that. I can't help it when you do that thing with your tongue and your knuckles at the same time" Beth got wet just thinking about what he'd done to her last night. "God, I can't even think. I forgot what I called for - why do you do that?"

"It's my job" Daryl deadpanned. "What do ya need Baby? I'm busy, tryin to get some shit sorted 'fore the kids go back to school this week."

"Daryl" Beth sighed "Ya got a whole bunch of farm hands livin it up over there at Dixon Estates. Get one of them over here to take care of whatever needs doin. I saw a few of em screwin 'round in the garden a minute ago. Looked like they were comparin cucumbers to their, well, ya know."

Daryl snorted. He was surrounded by dumbasses. "Yeh, I know" Daryl sighed. "My kids, my own kids, they work harder and longer and better than any of them sons of bitches." Beth smiled at the confidence and pride her husband had in their sweet family. "Beth, seriously, what do ya need?" Daryl had made it to the tobacco barn to drop off the fencing tools and was already walking back towards the Gator. Not too many people around there raised tobacco anymore - too labor intensive, too much government red tape - not worth the resources put into a crop. So, the tobacco barn was no longer needed to hang tobacco. Instead, they used it for storage, something you never really had enough of on a farm. Daryl figured he'd just stop and check the watering troughs on this side on his way back to the house. He motioned for Jacob to drive them to the first set of troughs. Once they were stopped Beth heard him tell Katie and Micah to go check the other set.

"We got company comin for supper" Beth started.

"The fuck?" Daryl snapped. "Beth, Got Dammit, I ain't got time nor the fuckin energy to deal with company right now."

Beth waited for Daryl to finish his mini rant before she started again. "Me either, but it's Coach Miller. He called this mornin, said he wanted to come out and check on Jake. I couldn't not invite him to supper" Beth had switched into ramble mode. "That would just be rude" she continued. "Anyway, I got steaks ready to go. I made that broccoli salad you like so much, huge baked potatoes and smoked tuna dip for starters"

"You've know all fuckin day bout this and just now lettin me know?" Daryl barked.

"Listen fuckhead" Beth gave it right back to him. "I been busy with my own shit show up here at the house today - put up corn and tomatoes, paid bills, been to the bank to move some money around, dealt with farm hand drama. By the way, Thomas got Axel's girlfriend pregnant."

"Fuck" Daryl grunted. "Dumb ass."

"I haven't laid eyes on you all damn day and there wasn't no sense in gettin ya all pissed off first thing this mornin" Beth continued. "Get ya stinkin self and those nasty ass kids of yours to the house, get a shower and get that thousand dollar grill of yours fired up."

Beth looked at her phone to see that her husband had already disconnected. "Bastard" Beth blew out under her breath, but laughed to herself at the same time. "Gonna make him work for it tonight just for that."


	7. Chapter 7

Fasten your seatbelts - of course anything that could go wrong with company present can and will. As always, I do not own any of TWD characters. Enjoy!

Supper 2

Poor Coach Miller, poor stupid, dumbass Coach Miller. He'd heard about the boy's Uncle Merle and how dangerous a man he could be if provoked. Hell, he'd heard about what an asshole Jacob's Daddy could be when someone crossed him. But, this dumb son of a bitch hadn't heard about Jacob's Momma - little ole Beth Greene Dixon.

Oh, he'd seen Beth Dixon from the sidelines at the games, decked out in the school colors and cheering all of the players on. And he'd seen Beth Dixon waiting in the parking lot to pick up Jacob after practice, sporting a messy bun and looking all matter of an older sister rather than somebody's momma. Coach Miller had even seen Beth Dixon serving the entire team a "night before a big game team building meal", exhibiting true southern charm and treating every boy as if they were her own. She was a looker for sure and a hell of a cook. Coach Miller had often wondered what the hell Beth Dixon saw in that old scruffy husband of hers. He may, a time or two, envisioned that little lady waiting for him after a ballgame with a congratulatory kiss or a sympathetic hug, whatever the occasion called for. HOWEVER, Coach Dan Miller had never seen Beth Dixon up close and in person - especially at the end of an incredibly trying day that was destined to take a turn for the worse.

Dan Miller had arrived on the doorstep of the Dixon home right on time. Mrs. Dixon had told him earlier in the day that they would eat supper around seven or so - once "everybody got in from evening chores and got cleaned up". She'd asked him to come on out around 5:30 though to relax and enjoy some appetizers. So, here he was, on the front door step of a wrap around porch of an impressive farmhouse. Sturdy furniture, porch swings, ceiling fans, and hanging plants of purple flowers adorned the space and he could tell that a lot of attention had been paid to every single detail. He hadn't failed to notice the man at the end of the driveway weed eating around the fence. Coach Miller was certain that it must be a hired hand because the man in question looked rough even by Dixon standards. Hell, looked like he might be on work release but he wasn't wearing an orange jumpsuit.

Coach Miller went to ring the bell again just as Beth opened the front door causing the middle aged man to swallow the ball of cotton that seemed to be lodged in his throat. The mother of his best player was even prettier in her own element, wearing a pair of navy polka dot shorts, a white sleeveless tank top, and flip flops that showcased her navy toe nail polish. Mrs. Dixon's arms were well bronzed and muscled, probably from completing farm chores or working in the garden he'd noticed to the left side of the fence.

"Hey there Coach Miller" Beth greeted him. She carried a bottle in her left hand - it was wrapped in a cozy that appeared to be from some beach. "Come on in - it's just us right now. They're all wrappin up a few loose ends 'fore they come in. Shouldn't be much longer."

Coach Miller stood there like the idiot he was with the flowers he'd bought at the Kroger on his way out of town. He did have enough sense about him to know not to show up empty handed at someone's house that had invited you to supper - his Granny had taught him that many years ago. "Danny" she's rasped with her cigarette voice "don't never go empty handed to somebody's place iffn you been invited to take a meal with 'em. Take a dessert, or some shine, or flowers for the lady of the house." Well, Dan didn't happen to have any shine on hand, nor could the man cook - so flowers it was.

Noticing that the man was still standing in the same spot and not making an effort to move, Beth figured she may need to prompt him again. "Are those for me?" Beth asked with a genuine smile and pinking up of the cheeks. "I absolutely LOVE fresh cut flowers!" Beth grabbed the flowers with her free hand and used them to show Coach Miller the way into the foyer. "Thank you so much! Come on in" she said again. "Can I get ya a beer? I"m having one myself - it's been a hell of a day."

"You're welcome" the man finally found some words as he followed the blond (player's mother he kept reminding himself, married woman he repeated in his head) into the kitchen. "You have a beautiful home" he continued "actually, the whole place is something else."

Beth opened up the cabinet beneath the sink and pulled out a vase. After looking in it to make sure there weren't any creepy crawlies, she filled the vase with water for the flowers. "Thank you - we love our home" Beth told him. "I grew up in this house, was my family home and farm - the Greene property butted up next to the Dixon farm. So, when Daryl and I married we combined, incorporated and never looked back. We have a good life here - we work hard, but we play hard too."

She smiled at Jacob's coach and he smiled back. "We have a pretty broad assortment of beer - we have so many different tastes around here. Just step into the pantry around the corner - there's a fridge we keep just for drinks and stuff - grab what ya want" Beth instructed.

"Okay, I think I will" Coach Miller answered. Dan stepped around the corner Beth had pointed out and was forced to make a decision - two doors opening into two different utilitarian spaces. After peering into the door on the right, he realized that must be the laundry room, so he hooked a left and yep, walked into a very organized pantry that housed what looked like a huge collection of small appliances, home canned goods, two older looking refrigerators, a deep freeze, and what appeared to be all the good china (the kind you use three times a year - Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Easter). The first fridge he came to was not the drink fridge. Apparently, it was just for extra stuff. There was butter, cream, milk, eggs, cheeses, sandwich meats, single serve snacks - Coach Miller's own fridge had never looked that full and this was a surplus fridge. Damn, he thought, these people are serious 'bout their eatin, that's for sure. After being nosy, he checked the other fridge where he did indeed find quite the selection of beer and wine. Water, sports drinks and soft drinks were also crammed in every nook and cranny.

Coach Miller came back out into the main area of the kitchen. Beth was spreading the flowers out in the vase and then placing the vase in the middle of the farmhouse style table. Dan noticed the rows and rows of canned tomatoes on the counter. "I didn't know people still canned" he told Beth. "I remember watching my Granny slave away in a hot kitchen all day putting up the garden." Beth smiled and nodded back at the man. "She raised me" for some reason Dan felt the need to throw that in there.

"Well, we still can around here" Beth confirmed and then excitedly added, "feel them - they're still warm". Coach Miller touched the jars and sure enough they were still holding some heat."I love it. It is a lot of work, but there's nothin like a fixin supper for your family during the winter with food that you raised and preserved yourself - kinda my way of honoring my Momma and Grandmomma." Beth smiled and Coach thought she might have gone a little misty eyed at the sentiment. "I froze corn today too - lots and lots of corn. It seems to go the quickest." Beth cleared her throat and jerked her head towards the kitchen door. "Let's go on out back - we're eating out there tonight."

Coach Miller followed Beth and was impressed yet again at the outdoor family area. "Wow" Dan said. "This is incredible Mrs. Dixon."

"Thank you and call me Beth please" she requested. "This was all my idea - Daryl nearly shit when he figured out what we had really spent on it, but hey, he got over it." Then she giggled. There was a country music station on the big screen TV and the music was coming through perfectly placed speakers surrounding the area. From a refrigerator out there, Beth pulled a tray of fruit, cheeses, rolled meats and the tuna dip. Crackers, pretzel sticks, and bagel chips were ready for the dipping. "Help yourself" she told the coach. "It'll be a little while "fore we eat."

They had not been seated for more than ten minutes discussing school starting earlier and earlier each year it seemed and the academic classes he taught, what grades he taught, that kind of thing when they both heard some shouting - angry shouting. It seemed to be coming from the front yard.

"What in the world?" Coach Miller said to no one in particular. Beth on the other hand recognized the voices. It was Thomas and Axel. _Oh shit_ Beth thought to herself and closed her eyes, hoping they would go away. Why couldn't these morons settle their problems at their own homes? The screaming only got louder. "Ya think we should call the sheriff? What's going on?" Coach Miller enquired again.

"Nope - not callin the law - not lettin them off that easy". Beth jumped from the sofa she'd been seated on. Storming back through the kitchen long enough to grab a shotgun from behind a door. Coach Miller was right behind her as they made their way out to the front yard. He wasn't sure what was taking place but Mrs. Dixon didn't seem the least bit afraid so neither was he - at least he didn't want to admit it anyway.

As soon as they got to the front porch, Beth yelled at the two men to stop their fighting and screaming. It appeared that the man who'd been weedeating earlier had the upper hand at the moment as he had a squirrely looking guy in some kind of sleeper hold. "Thomas" Beth hollered. "Let him go!"

"Can't do it Ms. Dixon" Thomas snorted back and tightened his hold causing the smaller guy to gasp and turn a little bit blue. "He came at me with a knife - tell him to drop the knife!"

There was no reasoning with these people when they got like this and Beth had a dinner guest for God's sake. Wasting not another moment, she fired the shotgun up into the air. "I'm gonna blast ya both to hell if ya don't take this shit back to your own places - get your Maury Povich bullshit off my front lawn." They both stared wide eyed at their boss's wife. "You got 'bout three seconds to do it or I'm firin the both of you and then I'm gonna kick you and your family's out of your houses, and putin ya off my land!" And just to make her point, she fired at the fence right behind the both of them - hitting the fence post, splintering it into a million pieces- just as she intended.

Coach Miller could tell by the looks on both of the men's faces that they knew she meant business. They quickly separated and made their way to their own beat up farm trucks and took off down the driveway, both of them swerving, blowing their horns, and cussing each other - each occasionally shaking their fist out the window at the other. It kind of reminded Dan of something one might see in some kind of cartoon, but nope, this was really happening.

Beth and the football coach just stood on the front porch for a few seconds. The coach could not ever recall being in such a situation and therefore didn't really know what to say. Beth wished the ground would open up right then and there to just swallow her whole. Finally, Beth spoke, "I am so sorry Coach Miller." Beth took a deep breath before she continued. "I wish I could say that kind of thing never happens here, but, well, when you have lots of different large personalities working and living so closely together, well, things happen."

"You okay?" Coach Miller finally asked her.

Beth didn't respond immediately, but finally answered the man. "Yeh, I'm fine - people are nuts, ya know?"

"Yeh" he agreed, looking around. Just as they turned to go back into the house and return to the calm of the outdoor dining area, they heard the Gator buzzing by. By the looks of the four Dixons on board, they'd gotten caught up in a little something between the house and the watering troughs. All four of them were covered in cow shit and what could most likely be some kind of bovine body fluids.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

**Steak and Tators**

Sure enough - every single Dixon on that Gator was covered in all sorts of foulness. Beth hadn't noticed at first, but Katie Raye was up front with Jacob. Sprawled out in her lap was a gangly newborn calf, looking a bit worse for the wear. Jacob pulled the vehicle up to the front door of what Dan had assumed to be a garage - a very large garage, more like a shop. The garage door automatically opened and Beth took off toward the building. Dan didn't know what else to do but follow.

Daryl jumped off the back of the Gator barking out orders almost immediately. "Micha" he ordered, "call your Uncle Merle - have him come take care of the momma." Micah tried not to let anyone see him wiping the stray tear running down his check. "Yes Sir Daddy" Micah answered."

Next Daryl looked to Jacob. "Run on in, get a bottle going with warm water - grab a pack of that colostrum mix - sure as hell hope we still got some." "Got it" Jacob replied. "Hey Coach!" Jacob gave him the chin jerk as a hello.

This is when Beth went to take the calf from Katie Raye so she could get up. "Beth" Daryl hollered. "That calf's heavier than he looks" Beth ignored Daryl but grasped the calf, hefting it up with a grunt. "Beth - ya gonna mess ya clothes up." Beth however ignored her husband again and ran with the calf into the building. Katie ran ahead of Beth and began rummaging through a cabinet. Once she'd found some old sheets and blankets the girl laid them out where her momma pointed with her foot.

Jacob had enlisted the help of his football coach to get the bag of replacement mix opened and poured into what looked like a huge baby bottle. Jacob talked his coach through the process of adding the hot water and shaking the bottle to get it all mixed up- Jacob couldn't exactly do all that one handed. The bottle was then handed over to Katie Raye who began to coax the newborn calf to nurse.

The entire Dixon clan stood around and held their breath as they waited to see if the calf would take the bottle. When they realized that he would, you could sense the collective relief on everyone's part.

"What happened Daryl?" Beth asked.

"Not sure" Daryl answered as he began stripping out of his clothes - well down to his boxers.

Daryl threw his filthy clothes in the general direction where a line of washers and dryers stood. Coach Miller counted four sets of the appliances - none of them matching, just about all of them were different colors, models and they all looked old as the hills. Next, Micah did the same with his dirty clothes. Dan Miller thought this might be his lucky day if Beth Dixon eventually threw her clothes over there as well.

By the time everyone had hosed off outside before even considering coming into the house to shower, Beth and Coach Miller had put the steaks on to cook. Daryl had asked the man to get them going and then he'd take over just as soon as he was cleaned up. Katie and Micah were the last to make it to the table since they made sure to get the entire bottle of colostrum mix down the newest family member.

With dinner finally complete and the steaks were cooked to perfection, everyone sat down around the table and took the hand of the person on either side of them. Coach Miller wouldn't say he was blindsided by the fact they were going to bless their food, but he was a little surprised when the rough and rowdy Daryl Dixon cleared his throat to begin the evening prayer.

"Dear Heavenly Father, We come to ya this evenin just plum wore out but still grateful. We know we're blessed beyond measure and for that we sure do thank ya. We thank ya for our home, our health, and this meal. Bless my sweet wife for preparin it for us, runnin our home, and raisin our to bless us, guide and direct us - it's in your name we pray. Amen"

A chorus of Amens circulated around the table. Daryl pulled the cork out of an already opened bottle of red wine and poured some into Beth's glass. "Coach?" Daryl asked and tipped the bottle at him.

"Yes, please" Dan agreed.

Daryl filled Dan's glass, and then filled his own wine glass. All the kids were drinking what appeared to be pink lemonade. Everyone had served themselves at the counter of the outdoor kitchen - Dan could have made a meal out of the baked potato itself, but also added some of the broccoli salad. Before heading to the table, Daryl plopped a big ole T Bone onto his plate. A basket of rolls was being passed around the table, Jacob taking three at one time.

"Beth" Daryl looked at his wife. "Did I hear gunshots up here at the house?"

The altercation between two of their farmhands had temporarily left her recollection with all of the other ruckus going on so she sat quietly for a moment. "Oh, yeh" Beth smiled over at Dan. "It was me. We need to have one of the fence posts replaced."

"What? Ya just shootin up shit to be shootin now?" Daryl wondered aloud.

"Something like that" Beth grinned at Coach Miller and he smiled back. "No, just kiddin. Thomas was up here weed eatin, Axel is upset because Thomas, well, I already told you why earlier" Beth glanced over at Katie Raye who was oblivious to the conversation but was busy buttering a roll instead. "Axel came up here and pulled a knife on Thomas and as they say, that's how the fight began." Both Beth and Coach Miller were snickering at the absurdity of it all.

Dan Miller could no longer sit by quietly and not participate in this conversation - he was about to burst. "Annie Oakley here broke up the fight and sent them on their way - at the expense of the fence post." And now, everyone at the table was laughing and Beth was only slightly embarrassed. She shifted her weight from one hip to the other. Daryl noticed and he knew it wasn't because she was embarrassed, her back was already paying the price for lugging that sixty pound calf.

"Sounds 'bout right" Daryl responded, motioning for Beth to pass him the basket of rolls. The man didn't appear to be upset at all, it was as if shit like this took place all the time around here. Dan couldn't get over it, but then he thought, what the hell does it matter - if this is their normal then at least they weren't fucking bored outta their minds like he was. Dan decided at that point that he needed to get a life cause his was just downright pathetic and boring as shit.

After a few moments of silent eating, boy oh boy Dan Miller had never had a steak so good, Daryl asked the twenty thousand dollar question so to speak. "Coach, just what are ya doin here tonight? What is it ya want?"

Dan was speechless for a few seconds, but then gained a bit of composure. "Well, my intent was to drop by and check up on Jacob - see how he's getting along" Dan began.

"And" Daryl prompted.

"Daryl" Beth sighed and folded her napkin. Daryl never took his gaze from Dan, waiting for a response and everyone around the table had put their forks down.

"Well, it's gonna sound awful" the coach said.

"Mmmhmmmm" Daryl agreed.

"Well, uh, I wanted to see how long he was gonna be out" Dan ran all of those words together into one big long word.

"Yeh, that's what I figured" Daryl grumbled. "Look, Jacob ain't gonna be playin football this season - as much as it pains me to say, it just ain't gonna happen. We're just grateful he's alive and hopeful he can get his baseball season in."

"I didn't mean any disrespect Mr. Dixon" Dan fumbled for words, but he knew he needed to make this right. These were good people and he really liked them. "I understand completely. I was wondering, though, would you allow Jacob to be on the sidelines with me during practices and games?"

Daryl looked confused for a second. "What on earth for?"

"To be honest, I don't have a clue as to who I'm gonna put in his place" Dan started to explain. "I got a lot of big, strong players - but there's not a one of them that's ever been accused of being very bright. Mr. Dixon, you know as well as I do, you need somebody with at least some common sense and full knowledge of the ins and outs of the game to quarterback. If I had Jacob on the sidelines with me, at least he could talk em through plays - impart some of his experience and wisdom about the game."

Beth could tell that Daryl was really thinking on this and she remained quiet to allow him to do so.

"Jacob, ya think you'd feel up to practices and games?" his dad asked him. "On the sidelines?" Daryl made sure to clarify.

It was the first glimmer of hope and interest Jacob had experienced in a while. "Yeh, I'm still a part of the team, right Coach?" he asked.

"Of course you are - this season you're gonna be more staff than player" Dan told the boy. "Who knows, you may be the next great Vince Dooley." Everyone smiled, but not nearly as much as Jacob did. Coach Miller sighed, "still don't have any idea who to use in your spot this season - ya got any ideas Jacob?"

"I'll do it" Micah spoke up. They all turned to stare, open mouthed and wide eyed at the middle child. The middle child that had to be forced to play two years of tee ball, then told everyone that he was "retiring from sports". And then he did.

"Micah" Beth spoke first. "You've never played any football. At all."

"I know Mom" Micah answered. "I've watched a lot of football though. And I know how the game is supposed to be played. And I know what makes a good quarterback. I think I can do it. Jacob can help me - I wanta hold Jacob's spot for him till next season."

"Micah, what grade are you going to be in?" Coach Miller asked the younger brother. He'd not even appeared on his radar as a player possibility since the boy had never participated in any school sports.

"I'll be a freshman Sir" Micah answered and sat up a little taller in his chair.

Beth got up from the table to get more lemonade for the kids. Her sharp intake of breath and the apparent hitch in her gait alerted Daryl that she had indeed hurt herself hefting the calf earlier. He tried to tell her. Daryl watched his wife get the lemonade pitcher and return to the table trying to smile and walk normally.

"We've got our first after school practice this Thursday" Dan started. "I like to give the guys a couple days to get acclimated to being back at school. Mr. Dixon, Beth, can ya'll get him in somewhere for a sports physical before Thursday? I can't let him on the field until he has one on file."

Micah looked to his Mom and Dad, begging them with just a look. "Of course we can" Beth said "I'll call first thing in the mornin and try to get him in tomorrow afternoon." As an afterthought she added, "That is if Daryl okays it" Beth looked to her husband. "You think this is a good idea?"

Daryl smiled, "Guess we'll find out". He switched his attention to Micah. "Ya know you'll have to finish out the season - ya can't start something and not finish it. Understand?"

Micah nodded because he did understand. He understood that he was doing this for his big brother - holding his spot for him until Jacob was physically able to take it back.

With all that out of the way, the rest of the evening was a good time. Beth apologized over and over for not having a homemade dessert, but she said she had simply not had time to get that done. The chips ahoy cookies and vanilla ice cream hit the spot in Coach Miller's book and he told her that she'd probably done more than the entire county that day and to quit worrying about homemade desserts. Dan finally worked up the nerve to ask why they had all those washing machines and dryers in the shop when they had a perfectly good set in the laundry room -not that he'd been snooping or anything.

Beth laughed and laughed. "Actually, we have two sets in my in house laundry room - one for everybody's regular clothes and one for farm clothes. All of those machines in the shop are from the rental houses. When we replace an old set with a newer set, the old set is moved in there if it still works. The farm hands do all their work clothes in there - less wear and tear on the new washers."

"Yeh, we got our own little laundromat," Daryl snorted. "Friday and Saturday nights are really hoppin out there."

"Well, that's the most ingenious thing I ever heard of" Coach Miller announced.

"Oh, we learned from the best" Beth smiled and looked over at her husband. "Hershel and Annette Greene never threw anything out that they thought they might need on down the road."

"We pay all our hands a good wage and they work hard for us" Daryl explained. "My brother and I never woulda made it if a long time ago we didn't have somebody lookin out for us. A free laundromat and a decent house to call home, health insurance are just some of the perks that keep our workers loyal to us."

Coach Miller nodded in agreement.

"Kids" Daryl spoke. "Micah, get all these dishes into the kitchen, get em scraped and loaded into the dishwasher."

Beth looked at Daryl. "Daryl, the kids have school tom". Daryl cut her off with a glare.

"Katie Raye, get the trash together so Jacob can take it out" Daryl continued. "Three of y'all make sure that kitchen's cleaned up 'fore ya head upstairs. Ya Momma's wore out."

That was all Dan needed to hear. He began to say his thank yous and make his way to the front door. Beth hobbled along behind him, all the while trying to keep her hand off of her lower back.

Even though Beth had enjoyed their supper guest, she desperately needed to lie down. And quick - her back was killing her. "Dan, it was so nice having you for supper" Beth began. "I feel like we're gonna have a lot of meals together this season. I'm gonna let Daryl show you out - I need to make sure everybody has clean clothes for school tomorrow."

Daryl bent down and whispered in Beth's ear "get upstairs and get on the heating pad - I'll be up to give ya a back rub in a minute. Don't worry 'bout the dishes either -go on now." And with that he gave a gentle slap on the bottom and sent her on upstairs.

When Daryl had inspected the kitchen and told the kids that they needed to go on to bed, he made his way up to his own bedroom. There Beth laid on the heating pad, but she still had her clothes on. "How come ya ain't in your pajamas?" Daryl asked.

"I couldn't get out of my pants" Beth moaned "or undo my bra. Help me please."

Lord, it had been a while since Beth had gotten down in her back. The kids were probably still pretty little. Daryl knew she'd really been working hard with the garden coming in, and geting Jacob tended to every day, then her picking up that calf this evening sealed the deal.

Daryl got his wife undressed and then redressed in something soft, got her positioned on the heating pad, and then scrounged around in the bathroom medicine cabinet. "Here" he held the pill out to her, "take this."

Beth didn't question him, she just popped the little tablet into her mouth and chased it with the water he'd brought upstairs with him.

"Next time I tell ya not to do something I expect ya to listen" Daryl told her.

Beth didn't have the energy to argue. Her eyes were closed, so she rolled them at her husband and answered weakly, "okay".

Daryl looked down at his phone. "Coach Miller just texted me. He got Micah an appointment tomorrow right after school with the team physician. I'll make sure he gets there."

Beth tried to sit up to answer but decided against it when she couldn't. "Daryl, I'll get him there. I know you're busy."

"What'd I say?" Daryl asked her.

Beth mumbled something under her breath.

"Josepha will be here in the morning to do everything that you had on your agenda for tomorrow," Daryl continued. Beth started to protest, but Daryl didn't give her the chance. "So, tell me everything that's on your to do list with a timeline. And hurry up 'fore ya pass out 'cause that was one of Merle's back pills."

And there Daryl Dixon sat with a pad of paper and pen taking dictation from his wife as to what all she wanted done the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any of the TWD characters. **

**Trying to Get Back into the Groove**

It took Beth the rest of that week and part of the next to finally get back on her feet and going about her daily business normally. Each night Daryl would sit with Beth and write down everything that she had planned to accomplish the next day. As the week wore on and Beth began to feel better, she would already have the list written out. Daryl had asked her if she really did all that stuff on each daily list. Obviously, Beth was offended at his line of questioning. She said something to the effect of "naw, I've got a fuckin fairy godmother that comes in when ya leave out each mornin." Daryl did some back peddling real quick like. It was no coincidence that Josepha brought a beautiful flower arrangement up to the bedroom the next day. The card read "Thank you for all you do for us - I love you so much. D".

Josepha came each day and tended to all the many chores and tasks that Beth normally took care of. She began by preparing breakfast for the Dixon family, packing lunches for the kids, any canning or freezing that needed to be done that day from the garden, the shopping, laundry, dropping off and picking up kids from school. You name it and Josepha was willing to do it - of course, Daryl was paying her well but she would have done it even if he weren't.

Josepha was George's wife and they were originally from Honduras. They'd been employed by Merle Dixon even before Daryl and Beth were married. George was the Dixon Farms' lead guy - he and his wife were practically family. Josepha served as a nanny to the Dixon kids whenever a caretaker was needed - not everyday, but there were seasons and periods in the Dixon family's timeline that they had needed help. After each child was born, of course they needed extra help and one time the flu swept through the Greene Dixon Farm and all the adults had to take turns tending to each other - that was a rough month and half.

George and Josepha were the reason that none of the Dixon kids were going to take Spanish as their foreign language requirement in high school - the kids were already fluent in Spanish. The school didn't like it very much because they were going to have to find some kind of foreign language online or something for them to take. When Jacob was a freshman the school tried to pull the "we're going to require you to take Spanish just like everyone else" card. Daryl Dixon about took the roof off that place. After that, it was just understood that the Dixon kids did not have to take Spanish to meet their foreign language requirement. That guidance counselor was never quite the same when Daryl got through with him.

George and Josepha had three kids of their own, two boys and a girl. The oldest boy, Samuel, had a really good job at the largest factory in the county, good pay, benefits, and room to advance. The daughter had majored in secondary education and had been teaching social studies down in Macon. LilyAnna, that's the daughter, had been looking for a teaching position closer to home as she'd been terribly homesick lately. The youngest child, Daniel worked for Merle and Daryl, still lived at home, and was attending accounting classes at the community college.

Beth's instructions to Josepha for supper each day included "pull the dirty rice casserole out of the deep freeze" or "pull out the chicken and dressing casserole out of the deep freeze", or better yet "pick up BBQ from Bubba's tonight". Beth thought she was pulling one over on Josepha. She was trying to save Josepha some work because she felt simply awful for pulling the woman away from her own duties at her house.

You had to get up pretty early in the morning to put anything over on Ms. Josepha though - she knew what Beth was up to and she also knew that if Beth didn't eat whatever she'd specified in her written instructions, Beth would get upset. So, In order to keep the peace, Josepha did as Ms. Beth instructed. She pulled and heated the specified casserole from the freezer each night. What Beth didn't know was that Josepha replaced that casserole with at least one or two more that she'd prepared each day. If Josepha took out a dirty rice casserole, she replaced it with chicken enchiladas and lasagna. Ahhhh, tricky, tricky Ms. Josepha. By the time Beth figured it out, it was too late to raise hell about it and who in their right mind would do that anyway because Ms. Josepha was a better cook that Beth Dixon would ever be.

Thursday night was what Daryl dreaded. It was the first day the football team had practiced and there was always a parent meeting scheduled for right after. Now, it wasn't the actual meeting that Daryl dreaded because he was there for every parent meeting - unless, of course there was some kind of farm related emergency to crop up. This meeting was different though - Beth wasn't going to be in attendance because she was laid up in bed on the heating pad. Daryl was going to have to speak on his wife's behalf. She gave the same speech every year about how they feed the whole team and staff every Thursday night during the season. Then, everyone, hopped up and excited after hearing the tiny Dixon explain the process, would sign up for different nights and dishes that they would contribute. Some who didn't, couldn't, or wouldn't cook (for whatever reason) signed up to donate cash for the purchase of food, paper products, or drinks.

It wasn't nearly as bad as Daryl had anticipated. Beth had gotten all the sign up sheets drafted and printed out from her laptop. Each Thursday night had its own sign up packet with the menu listed at the top, items needed and lines for people to sign their name and phone number 'cause you better believe you'd get a reminder phone call the Sunday evening before and a thank you follow up call on the Saturday morning after. That's just the way Beth Greene Dixon operated. She'd put Katie Raye in charge of the packets and Coach Miller had made sure that a table and chair was available for the girl to sign people up.

The only thing crazier than football season at the Dixon house was baseball season. Football season meant a freshman game on some Monday nights (since Micah was playing now), the team meal on Thursday nights with the occasional JV game thrown in, and Varsity games every Friday night. Baseball season meant multiple games every night of the week and tournaments on the weekends - in the future when Daryl and Beth would look back on their "raisin kids" part of their life, they would marvel at how the hell they survived baseball season. Back to the football season though - if there were a home JV game, the kids were fed after the game at the stadium. If they only had practice, they were fed at the practice field located at the high school. If there happened to be an away JV game ( a rare occurrence), the school board paid for the team to eat at McD's or someplace on the way home.

The sign up packets filled up quickly although some of the games for later in the season could still use some more names. Katie Raye was sure her Momma would take care of that once she got back into the swing of things. Micah made sure to put the fold up table and chair away before they all loaded up with their dad to head home.

"How was practice today?" Daryl asked the boys.

"Great!" Micah answered quickly. He'd been hyped up all night long. Jacob was a little slower to answer his dad. "Weird" he finally responded.

"Weird, huh?" Daryl asked him. "Bad weird or good weird?"

"I dunno" Jacob sighed. "Just weird."

"Hmmmm" Daryl didn't know what else to say so he moved on to the only girl in the truck. Surely, he could get her to talk. "What 'bout you Katy Bug? How was your day?" he asked his daughter.

"Okay I guess" she mumbled.

"Just okay?" Daryl asked.

"Yeh, it was alright" she said "I'm just tired."

It was very quiet in the truck and Daryl thought the boys in the back had drifted off to sleep. Hell, he figured they were tired. Even though they'd worked all summer long, up and at em early each morning, the beginning of school tired just hit different.

"I gotta stop and get ya Momma something to eat" Daryl said to no one in particular. "Ya'll want your usual?" Despite the fact that they had all eaten pizza at the parent meeting, of course they wanted their usual. The Dixon truck pulled into Wendy's where Daryl placed the standard family order to go.

Once they'd gotten home and hauled all their gear into the house, only to schlep it all back out with them in the morning the kids sat down at the kitchen table to eat. "Kids, I'm gonna go up and eat with ya Momma" he reported. They just nodded at him and chewed their food, barely able to keep their eyes open. "Ya'll need to stop in and see her 'fore y'all tuck in for the night - she ain't seen ya all day."

"Yessir" they all mumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

**All Hands on Deck**

"I don't know Maggie" Beth sighed and plopped down into Daryl's recliner. "I'm just exhausted and I can't keep up. The house is a wreck, we've been livin off fast food"

Beth looked around the family room at the abandoned and half full glasses strewn around. There was so much dirty laundry still to be done that it was pouring out of the laundry room and into the pantry and kitchen floors. Beth didn't remember when she'd made anyone change their bed last. Fast food packaging littered the counter tops and the kitchen even smelled a bit funky.

"Are ya still havin trouble with your back Beth?" Maggie asked, worry evident in her voice.

"No, not really" Beth answered her older sibling. "I just can't get my shit together. I cry all the damn time or else I'm rantin and ravin at people. I'm so fuckin tired that if I sit for more than 5 minutes I go to sleep only to wake up four or five hours later when a kid calls wanting to know where I am."

"I thought Daryl had Josepha comin to the house every day to help out" Maggie questioned.

"Oh God Maggie" tears were welling up in Beth's eyes, "That's the worst part of it."

"What?" Maggie asked. "You love Josepha - ya'll have a fallin out or something?"

"No" Beth was obviously blowing her nose. "I just. I threw such a damn fit the week after I got back on my feet that I accused Daryl of thinkin Josepha was a better housekeeper than me - which obviously, she is. I said some really ugly stuff - he countered with even uglier stuff and it just turned into world war three. It all ended with me screamin at the top of my lungs that "she goes or I go"."

"Oh my God Beth - what the hell were ya thinkin?" Maggie was clearly as exasperated with her sister as Daryl had been.

"I clearly wasn't thinkin at all" Beth admitted. "So, just to prove a point I suppose, Daryl told Josepha that we didn't need her anymore. It's been downhill ever since" Maggie didn't respond to that statement because she knew her baby sister wasn't finished with her confession quite yet - more cryin and snottin, "We've barely spoken since."

"Who? You and Josepha?" Maggie asked.

A deep breath. "No Maggie" Beth whispered. "Daryl and I haven't spoken for nearly two weeks. He's been sleepin in the guest room. The kids are walkin on eggshells 'round us. Merle came over a couple nights ago and tore into both of us - said for us to figure our shit out cause the whole damn farm was fallin into disarray. Said the farm hands are even mopin 'round - doesn't take but one or two ass chewins from Daryl Dixon to do a number on ya for sure and I guess he's really been a bear to work with."

"Oh Beth" Maggie sighed. "Let me clear some things on my calendar. I'll be there first thing in the mornin."

"No Maggie" Beth whined. "You don't have to do that. This is my mess - if I weren't so damn stubborn none of this would have ever happened. I just need a few more days to get myself together. I'm gonna apologize and try to talk Daryl into gettin Josepha back - I can't do this by myself anymore Maggie. I guess it's my age or somethin - I don't know."

"Beth" Maggie continued, "have you been for a check up lately? I mean, ya think ya could be menopausal or something? I mean, ya know, ya hear that sometimes women just go a little nuts - not that I'm sayin your nuts or anything - oh shit, Beth. I mean, are your cycles still regular? You havin hot flashes or anything? Hell, I don't even know what I'm talkin 'bout."

Beth sat silent while Maggie rambled. And that's when it occurred to Beth -

**Oh, dear God. **Beth had not had a period in eight weeks. **No, no, no, no, no.** She and Daryl had not been exactly careful for a very long time. A year or so after Katie Raye had been born, Beth had a miscarriage. Wanting one more baby before they called it quits, they'd tried again soon after that with the same result. Eventually, when a successful pregnancy never occurred, the idea of one last baby just kind of went on the back burner. **Oh God - please, not now. I'm too old for this - Daryl will shit. Oh, no, no, no.**

"Beth, ya still there?" Maggie questioned.

Beth wiped at her eyes and concentrated on breathing through her nose. "Yeh, Maggie, I'm here. You're right - I need to get a real good check up. Maybe it's my iron or something - ya know I always had trouble with that" Beth reasoned and hoped she sounded convincing enough to fool her sister.

"Sure" Maggie jumped right on that bandwagon. "It's probably something real simple - an easy fix. Promise me you'll call the doctor today and get an appointment" her sister begged. "And, Beth, you and Daryl need to get things settled - two weeks in this state isn't good for anyone."

"Okay, I will" Beth told her sister. "I gotta go pick up Katie Raye and I'll make that phone call."

Once Beth and Maggie had finished their phone call, Beth went upstairs to change out of the leggings she'd had on for the past three days. While she was in the bathroom, Beth thought it might even be a good idea to brush her teeth and put her dirty, greasy hair in a messy bun. Looking at her reflection, Beth stuck out her tongue at herself. "You stupid bitch" she told herself. "What the hell have you done?"

Just as she opened the back door, Carol had arrived - looking all matter of serious. "Beth" her sister inlaw greeted her.

"Carol" Beth returned the greeting.

"Where ya headed?" Carol asked Beth.

"Well, it's nearly three" Beth looked at a non-existent watch, "so, I'm headed to pick Katie Raye up from school. Did you need something?"

"Yes, I'm here to jumpstart the clean up" Carol answered. "Josepha is on her way as well" Carol looked around the house. "This is ridiculous."

Beth was really startin to get pissed off - if Merle went and blabbed to his wife about how bad the house looked she was going to slit his throat next time he passed out in the hammock.

"I'm not the only person that lives here Carol" Beth tried to defend herself. "I can't do this all myself anymore, keeping house, cookin, runnin that damn football parent support group. I just can't ..." The tears were burning in Beth's eyes and she was fighting hard to not let them fall.

"And no one says you have to" Carole replied. "Not me, not Merle, and especially not Daryl" Carol pulled Beth into a hug and that's when Beth just started bawling. " Shhhhh" Carol tried to calm Beth down. "Daryl knows how much you do - he wants you to have help. I don't know the particulars of why you flipped your shit, but I'm just here to try and get the shit back on track, so to speak."

And that's when the real blubbering began. Beth was babbling in between sobs and hiccups, and then would occasionally wipe her nose on her hands, then onto her shorts. Carol couldn't take much more of that so she ran into the nearest bathroom to fetch a roll of toilet paper at least.

"You're gonna have to slow down Beth. I can't understand a word you're sayin" Carol patted Beth on the hand.

"I think I'm pregnant Carol" Beth shouted. "Oh God, Carol, what are we gonna do? We don't need a baby - our kids are practically grown, I'm in my 40s, Daryl's 52. Oh my God! Daryl's gonna shit!"

Momentarily stunned, Carol pulled out her phone and pressed a button. "Yeh, Josepha, first thing I need ya to do is pick up Katie Raye from school." Carol listened for a few moments. "Mmmmhmmmm, then ya'll get right back here and get started. By the time ya get back, Maggie will be here and she and Katie Raye can tackle the upstairs."

Maggie thought Beth. She called Carol. Beth was going to kill her sister when she was feeling better.

Carol looked around the house - it truly was in shambles. If the downstairs looked like this, one could only imagine what the upstairs looked like. "Any hand you see along the way scratchin their ass with nothin to do - get them up here on the outdoor kitchen area, yard, trash detail - there's plenty to be done. Beth and I have to run a few errands - we'll be back when we get back."

Carol looked at Beth. "You have anything planned or out for supper?" Beth looked at Carol blankly. "Nevermind."

"Josepha" Carol spoke back into the phone at this point, "home cooked meal is your first priority tonight, and then laundry. Yes, okay. Thanks."

Carol looked at Beth. "Let's go Sunshine."

"Where we goin?" Beth hiccuped.

"To town" Carol answered as she ushered Beth out the back door. "We're goin by the Frosty Freeze for hamburgers and shakes, then we're goin to Walgreens for a test. After that, we're going to my house so you can take a piss on a stick. Any questions?"

"No" Beth answered quickly.

"Good. Load up" Carol ushered Beth to her truck quickly and they were on their way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out in the middle of a field somewhere, Daryl Dixon was busy cussing out the third person he'd talked to on the phone that day. Apparently, he had a piece of broken down equipment and the guy the farm implement business was sending out to repair it wasn't getting there quick enough. Daryl was so red in the face and he could feel his own heart beating - it felt as if it were going to bounce right out of his chest.

Fuck Daryl thought to himself. I've got to calm the fuck down or I'm gonna stoke out. Course who the fuck would care if I dropped dead right here in this field? Fuckin nobody.

Oh yeh, Daryl was so miserable right now that he was playing the poor pitiful me game - he had been for the past couple weeks. Hell, he hadn't had a decent meal since he didn't know when, he'd been banished to the downstairs guest room, Beth wouldn't talk to him, and he hadn't had any loving. Hell yeh he was butt sore for sure. Everyone that came within six feet of him were instantly sorry they did. About that time Daryl heard a truck pulling up behind him.

"Bout fuckin time" he yelled and turned around. It wasn't, however, the farm implement guy. It was Merle. "Fuckin Merle" Daryl mouthed under his breath.

Merle climbed down out of his truck. "What the hell ya goin on 'bout today?" Merle hollered back.

"Fuck you Merle" Daryl was seething. "I been waiting all got damn day on somebody to come fix this piece of shit and I ain't got nothin else done."

"Why don't you just take your crusty ass on to the house?" Merle asked his brother. "I'll stay here and take care of this - you are an absolute mess. I don't know what the fuck your problem is - yeh, I do know what you're problem is. Ya need a good fuck - that's what you're problem is. But you're too much of an asshole to apologize to your wife - I don't blame her for givin ya the cold shoulder."

"I ain't apologizin - she's lost her damn mind" Daryl was spitting mad now. "Who the hell refuses to have housekeeping help? I'm tellin ya - she done gone crazy. She's either cryin, or raisin hell at me, or fussin at the kids. I ain't sure I can take much more of it."

Merle could feel the waves of sadness and frustration rolling off of his baby brother. He did something that they rarely did - Merle Dixon pulled his brother in for a hug out there in the middle of that bean field and just held him. He held him long enough that he could feel the sobs racking throughout Daryl's body.

"Let it out Baby Brother, let it out" Merle told Daryl as he pulled him in even tighter.

"I don't know what to do Merle" Daryl sobbed. "I just. Is this it? Do I leave? Does she leave? Is it over? We've been through a lot of shit, but I don't know if we're gonna make it man."

"Ain't nobody goin nowhere ya dumb fuck" Merle said gruffly. "Take ya ass home - get cleaned up, take a nap, watch one of them dumbass old black and white movies ya like so much. But now, listen, you two have got to sit down and talk this out. I don't know what brought all this on, but them youngins of yours are watchin. They're watchin to see how ya handle this - don't let em down. Don't be Will Dixon."

Daryl nodded, turned, and climbed into Merle's truck. He then pulled away slowly and drove towards the house. Merle watched him until he couldn't see the truck anymore - Merle then slunk down to his bottom, leaned up against the tractor tire and began to pray for his brother and sister. They had to get beyond whatever bump they had hit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mmmmmm, this is so good" Beth spoke with a mouthful of her second hamburger. "I haven't had a Frostee Freeze burger in forever." She closed her eyes as she chewed the greasy goodness and then swallowed it down.

Carol agreed as she sipped her peach pie milkshake. Beth slurped from her hot fudge shake before attempting to wipe her mouth with a crumpled napkin.

"So, are ya feelin just a little better? I know a burger and tots always makes me feel good" Carol asked Beth.

"Well, my headache is better" Beth admitted. "I don't remember the last meal I've had. And the hot fudge, oh my, that's better than just about anything. Gosh, I think I could just eat hot fudge everyday." Both ladies giggled before getting serious again.

"Beth, you and Daryl have got to fix whatever it is that's got ya both so damn out of sorts" Carol began. Beth turned to look out the window.

"I don't know if we can" Beth said quietly. "He made it pretty clear that he'd had enough of my shit. I don't think he loves me any more."

"Beth, don't be ridiculous - of course Daryl still loves you. If Daryl didn't love you anymore, he wouldn't be in such a state. Beth, he's a wreck. You're a wreck. The kids are a wreck - and that, young lady, is NOT okay."

Beth began to speak but Carol cut her off.

"It's not okay Beth" Carol was starting to lose what bit of control she'd been maintaining. "It's not okay to put your children in the middle of this dysfunction. They are scared to death their parents are gonna get divorced. And now, there might be another child entering the picture. Ya'll have got to fix this - tonight."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth was in the bed, propped up with pillows doing some research on her tablet. How on earth was she going to handle having a baby at 42 years of age? The wrinkles in her forehead were really scrunched up as she searched articles about her current predicament. Hearing a light knock on the door, she quickly exited out of the article she was previewing.

"Come in" Beth said softly.

Daryl stuck his head in the door. "Hey" he greeted. "Uhm, Maggie and Glenn took the guest room and told me to go back where I belonged." Daryl had a somewhat sheepish look on his face.

Beth smiled. "Daryl, ya don't have to knock on your own bedroom door - get over here." She patted the spot next to her on the bed. "We need to talk."


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

**All Hands on Deck - Part 2**

Daryl sat next to Beth on the bed and took her hand, placing a sweet kiss on it. "Beth" he began "I am so sorry - I've been a horse's ass."

Beth's eyes were glassy with moisture already - she didn't really know that she had any more tears available as much as she had cried all day. "Daryl, I've been such a bitch. I've been actin crazy. I've been mean and hateful - I'm so sorry."

"We both acted like morons" Daryl started again "and we ain't set no kind of good examples for the youngins. I'm embarrassed as shit as to how I've acted."

Beth nodded in agreement. "You're exactly right Daryl - we have to fix this. We're better than what we been showin our kids. Our family. Our employees. We've acted like fools is what we've done."

"Can I just hold ya Beth? I've missed ya so damn much" Daryl all but begged. "I ain't got the energy to do much talkin tonight - don't remember the last night I got any sleep."

Beth nodded and smiled, the tears were starting to fall as she pulled his face to hers. Slowly, they kissed. Daryl pulled away from her lips but only because he wanted his wife in his arms. "I'm so tired Daryl" Beth whispered. "I'm so tired."

Daryl reached over and turned the bedside lamp off before he and Beth settled under the covers, still holding each other, not talking, just breathing each other in. Not even one full minute passed before both were sound asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The sun was up and Beth could hear lots of conversation going on downstairs - happy conversation. Lots of conversation. Beth had almost forgotten that they had company in the house. Beth pulled on some clean leggings and a sweatshirt, put her hair a quick braid, and headed downstairs. She had more pep in her step than she had in, well, at least two or three weeks now, maybe even longer than that. It was amazing what a good night's sleep would do.

All three kids were at the kitchen table putting away the home cooked breakfast that Josepha had whipped up for them. Maggie and Glen sitting in Daryl and her usual spots. The kids were laughing and smiling, scraping every bit of huevos rancheros off their plates, Jacob asking for seconds or possibly thirds.

"Good Morning Ms. Beth" Josepha greeted warmly, as if Beth hadn't been so damn bitchy about Josepha getting out of her housekeeping business. "Would you like some eggs? Mildly spicy - just the way you like"

"Oh yes please" Beth smiled back and sat at a chair that Glen had drug from across the room for her. "That sounds amazin Josepha. Thank you so much."

To Beth's surprise, Daryl walked in the back kitchen door. He immediately made his way to Beth and kissed her. "Mornin Baby" he greeted. "Sleep good?"

"Yes" Beth kissed him back. "What are ya doin here?" Beth didn't mean to be rude, but she figured her husband should be knee deep in beans, or mud, or cow shit about right now.

"Just took the trash out for Josepha" he replied. "Was waitin to eat breakfast with ya." Everyone in the room was kinda quiet and watching the interaction taking place between the couple. Daryl took Beth's plate from Josepha, placed it on the table in front of his wife and then cleared his throat. "Uh, I got something to say to ya'll." The kids looked around the room as if they were trying to locate just who he was talking to. Maggie and Glen glanced down at their napkins. "Uh, your mom and I owe everyone in this room an apology for our behavior over the past several weeks" Daryl began. Daryl glanced at Beth silently asking her if she had anything she wanted to say.

"Your dad is right - our behavior has been atrocious" Beth continued. "We talked a little last night, and we still have quite a bit to work through. But, we just wanted everyone to know that everything is okay - no one is leaving, we're not separating or divorcing. Life will get back to normal - well, what we consider normal - soon."

Nervous laughter filled the silence. "Your mom and I are leavin in a little bit - goin outta town for a couple days" Daryl started but was cut off by Beth.

"A trip?" Beth asked. "Honey, I've got a doctor's appointment today."

"Doctor's appointment?" confused, Daryl looked at his wife. Josepha set Daryl's plate in front of him. "Ya okay?"

Beth glanced at everyone in the room who in return were staring blankly back at her. "Uh, yes. It's just a check up, but I really need to go."

"Okay, we'll leave after your appointment" Daryl decided.

"Okay" Beth answered, knowing that she really needed to fill Daryl in on the nature of the doctor's visit.

"Kids, your Aunt Maggie and Uncle Glen have graciously" Daryl smiled at Maggie "offered their services to stay here at the house with ya'll, get everybody to school and picked up from practices and what not. Josepha's gonna make sure nobody starves and bathes on a daily basis, and Uncle Merle and Aunt Carol are handlin all farm business. Any questions?"

All three kids shook their heads no, but then started firing questions off at them.

"Where ya'll goin?" Katie Raye asked.

"It's a secret" answered Daryl. Beth wondered the same thing because she had no idea where she was going.

"When will ya'll be back?" asked Micah.

"When we get back." Daryl replied. Beth, again, was kind of wondering the same thing.

"Can we have a party?" asked Jacob, with a shit eating grin.

"No" answered every adult in the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll pack for us while you're gone to the doctor" Daryl told Beth as he stood in front of his dresser pulling out underwear and socks.

"Daryl" Beth spoke.

"What? Ya think I can't pack for ya?" Daryl teased. "I ain't completely helpless."

"No, it's not that" Beth told him. "Daryl, we need to talk."

"I know we do Babe. That's why we're headed to the mountains. Gonna check out the leaves - they oughta be real pretty right 'bout now, grill a bunch of meat over an open fire, sit and get cozy in a hot tub, snuggle up with my woman, and talk" Daryl shuddered at the last word - talk.

"We need to talk" Beth repeated. "About this one thing before we go - just this one thing."

Daryl looked at Beth and she was about three shades paler than usual and was shaking like a leaf. "Babe, what's wrong?" Daryl asked. "You're scaring the shit outta me."

"Close the door and come sit with me" Beth instructed. Daryl did as he was told and then kneeled down beside where Beth was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Daryl wiped a tear from his wife's cheek.

"There's a very specific reason I'm going to the doctor today" Beth began.

"Yeh, ya said you's havin a check up" Daryl offered. "Probably a good idea, ya been draggin lately like ya aint got no energy at all - been worried 'bout ya."

"Yeh, I've been real tired" Beth confirmed. "And I haven't been eating very well - just not much of an appetite."

"Yeh" Daryl agreed, and wiped another tear away.

"And, my boobs are real sore" Beth added.

"Like what kind of sore" Dary asked - still not a clue. "Why would your boobs be sore? I ain't touched em in four damn weeks." Beth rolled her eyes.

"And, I haven't had my monthly in over eight weeks" Beth concluded with that fact.

A still clueless Daryl remained right there with Beth, holding her hands, staring into her eyes. Beth stared back into his, just waiting for it all. to. add. up. Waiting…...waiting….waiting….There it is - his eyebrows rose up into his hairline. Daryl's eyes became the size of saucers and you could hear the next swallow he made.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daryl, Daryl" Beth fanned her husband with a magazine she'd found lying by the bed. Daryl was stretched out on the floor where he'd fallen. Guess he figured it out Beth told herself. "Daryl, are you okay?" she asked as he began to blink open his eyes.

"Oh shit" he moaned. "What the hell am I doin on the fuckin floor?"

"You kinda fainted I guess" Beth said. "Are ya okay?"

"Beth, please tell me that you've just let your imagination run wild with ya" Daryl pleaded. "It just can't be - I mean. Shit. It just can't. Damn" Daryl was babbling.

"I'm afraid not" Beth told him. She pulled Daryl to sitting, then propped him up at the end of the bed. Beth ran to the bathroom to get a glass of water - and the four pregnancy tests she took over at Merle and Carol's the night before. "Here, sip slowly" she instructed.

"How the shit did this happen?" Daryl asked.

"Well, uh" Beth tried to make light of the situation. "Ya know, we got three others so I kinda feel like ya know how it happened."

"It's not what I mean and ya know it" Daryl snapped, rubbing his head with both hands. "What the fuck are we gonna do? Are ya sure?"

Beth chose to ignore Daryl's theatrics for the time being. "My appointment is at 10:15 - I think you should go with me."

Daryl stared into the great beyond for a few more seconds. "Yeh, okay. Let's go ahead and pack our stuff - we'll get on the road when we finish at the doctor's."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If I'm being honest here" Dr. Wells began "this is not quite what I expected when I saw Beth Dixon's name on the appointment list today." The graying gentleman sat behind his desk with a sly smile on his face. He could tell the couple sitting in front of him were beyond freaked out. Dr. Wells was trying his best to put them at ease.

"I know that a baby at this point in your lives was probably not what you had envisioned" Dr. Wells continued "but, Beth 42, although it is a maternal age that is considered a high risk pregnancy factor, is not the oldest female to ever birth a child I can assure you. You are in excellent health, always have been, and you've already passed the point of pregnancy of both of your miscarries. You're nearly finished with the first trimester already!"

Daryl blew out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding and he squeezed Beth's hand. He glanced down at the snapshots of the ultrasound that had just been completed moments before. There the baby was - a tiny, perfect being - growing snugly in his wife's womb. Daryl just could not believe this was happening. Numb - he was numb for lack of a better word.

"Beth" the doctor continued, "of course, we're going to want you to take it easier than you ever have with any of your other pregnancies. We'll really monitor what you eat and will most likely subject you to many more screenings and bloodwork, more frequent office visits - I would really like to refer you to a perinatologist. Ya know just to be on the safe side."

Beth nodded in agreement - she'd been exceptionally quiet the whole visit. Daryl asked, "What exactly is a perinatologist?"

"Specializes in high risk pregnancies" came the reply. A flash of panic from Beth alerted the doctor to expand on his answer. "Beth, again, you are one of the healthiest mommas I've ever treated - this is just precaution. We want to be proactive, not reactive."

"Doc" Daryl began "Do ya know any of these high risk doctors personally? If it were your wife or daughter, who would you send em to?"

"I do" Dr. Wells answered. "I know several." Dr. Wells picked up his phone and buzzed one of the ladies up front. "Hey Linda - lunch here yet?" Daryl and Beth looked at each other, somewhat amused. Gee, they hoped they weren't keeping the good doctor away from anything important. "Good - bring it on back. Oh, and Linda, bring me a copy of that list of perinatologist referrals. Thank you dear."

Minutes later, Linda gently taps on the office door. "Lunch is served" she announces. Linda, apparently, had ordered out for all three of them - box lunches from the newest, hippest sandwich and coffee shop in town. "I took a guess at what everyone wanted" she smiled as she set a box down in front of Beth and then Daryl. "Well, except for this ole coot - he has a standin order. I'll be right back with everyone's drinks."

Daryl and Beth looked at Dr. Wells and the older guy must have read the confusion on their faces. "Look, I gotta eat and I heard Beth's belly grumbling during the exam" he explained. Then he added with a chuckle, " and I can tell by looking at you Mr. Dixon, you like a good BLT. Am I right?" The doctor laughed out loud at his own joke and so did Daryl.

"Yeh, BLTs are one of my favorites" Daryl opened his box and plucked out one of the crinkle cut fries that had been sprinkled with a cajun seasoning. "Damn, this is good."

"Yep" the doctor agreed. My wife has threatened me with bodily harm if I don't stop eating a BLT and fries every day for lunch - don't tell her. Daryl and Beth both chuckled at that.

Beth's box contained a homemade chicken salad served on a croissant, veggies with a yogurt dressing dip, and two glorious dill pickle spears. Upon opening her box lunch, Beth nearly squealed out loud. "Oh my goodness" she said as she crunched into her pickle.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

**Let's Go to the Woods**

Once Beth had gotten some food into her at the doctor's office, she perked up a bit and starting asking some pretty important questions.

Can I get in a hot tub? Sadly, no she couldn't - so the whole hot tub thing for their getaway had been shot to hell.

Can I still ride my horse? No - let's just not risk a fall.

Can I ride the bike with Daryl? No - same reason as above.

Can I eat whatever I want 'cause I really think I could eat just about everything in sight right now? Within reason - don't go crazy.

Can Daryl and I still have intercourse? Daryl thought he'd keel over right there on the spot, but he must admit, he was glad she asked. Yes, again. Don't go crazy - just stick to normal, safe sex.

**Hmmmmmm. Normal, safe sex** thought Daryl. **What the hell is that?**

They'd had to make an extra stop before they left town that Daryl had not counted on - the drugstore. Dr. Wells had gone ahead and written Beth some prescriptions for prenatal vitamins and iron - Beth was spot on about being anemic. The Dixons stopped at the drugstore where Daryl went to the prescription counter which left Beth to wander the aisles. Somehow, as usual, Beth ended up in the school supply section - Beth loved the school supply section. That's where she decided to grab some notepads, a relaxation coloring book, markers, colored pencils, and some nice writing pens. You would have thought Beth had won the lottery when she deposited the items on the counter with her prescriptions. Daryl had already added several candy bars and a couple of sodas to the pile.

Daryl was getting a much later start than he wanted, but hey, they just might spend a few extra days up in the mountains - he felt like he had everything squared away back at home. He and Beth sure had a lot of things to discuss and some decisions to make as far as how in the hell they were gonna pull off having another Dixon to raise at this point in their lives. It seemed like it took them forever to actually get on the road to wherever it was Daryl was taking Beth. All she knew was that they were headed northeast, because that's the direction they were headed on the interstate. Beth had also figured out that they were staying in a cabin and that they would be stopping at a grocery store once they reached their destination. She knew this because she was currently making a grocery list. Daryl smirked across the seat at his wife because he knew how much she loved to make lists. This particular list was color coded and included little drawings by each heading. Beth had drawn a deep freeze beside the word "frozen foods" and roll of paper towels by the heading "paper products".

"Ya breakin in your new markers and colors little girl?" he teased his wife before rubbing his hand up and down her thigh.

Beth blushed. "Oh hush up" she laughed. "I love markers and pens. And crayons. And glue. But not glitter, no glitter."

Daryl barked out a laugh. "I know Babe. I know!"

They were both reminded of the time Jacob found Beth's box that contained the glitter collection - every color of the rainbow and then some. Jacob had proceeded to dump said glitter into the air conditioning vents all around the house. He was so proud that he'd chosen a different color for every room. No one really knew he'd done it until the fall nights got chilly and they had to turn on the heat in the house. Well, you can imagine the excitement when glitter of various colors was spewed from every vent in the house.

Daryl and Beth both laughed as they talked about how long it took to get all that damn glitter cleaned up. Beth had vacuumed and vacuumed until she'd just about lost her damn mind. Merle and Dary had used the sticky cloth that painters use to clean walls before they paint to wipe baseboards and walls. Carol and Maggie went through dozens of lint rollers, running them over people and furniture. Even then, the shit was still everywhere. In the carpet, the window treatments, the furniture, their clothing - it was everywhere! Daryl feels pretty certain they ate no telling how much glitter over the next year. For years, they were finding glitter in their scalp, on their cheeks, in a coffee cup - fucking glitter everywhere. That was the closest Daryl Dixon ever came to whipping one of his children. That thought made him sad and uncomfortable and Beth could tell his mood had quickly changed and she knew just why. Way back when it had happened, she had had to talk Daryl off a ledge.

"Daryl" Beth touched his hand. "I know what you're thinkin - I can read your mind."

Daryl tried to act like he really need to concentrate on the road in front of him hoping Beth would drop the subject.

"Don't ignore me" Beth bossed. "The boy needed a whippin, I was more mad at you for not giving him a spankin than you were mad at yourself for wantin to."

"Beth, told ya when we started havin kids" Daryl spoke calmly and quietly "wouldn't be no whippins in my house."

"I know" Beth acknowledged. "I love you Daryl Dixon. You're the best Daddy in the world."

Daryl smiled the sly grin he always did when his wife embarrassed him. "Only spankins I'm dishin out are in the bedroom."

Beth laughed, but then she really caught the giggle bug. "Wonder if that's safe enough for Dr. Wells"

"Dammit Beth" Daryl huffed. "Tryin to drive here - cut that shit out."

"Okay, okay" Beth muttered, but was still snickering. "Wonder where biting falls? Reckon biting would be safe - long as we didn't break the skin?"

Daryl gripped the steering wheel so hard he thought it may break in half. So, of course in classic Dixon style he tried his best to change the subject. "Hey, can ya look up our grocery store options?" Daryl asked Beth. "We're heading to Cherry Log, Georgia."

"Sure" and with that Beth was distracted and busy on her next project. "Ya wanta do a pick up order if I can find a WalMart?"

"Yes" Daryl answered quickly. "That would be awesome - less time in the grocery means more time with you." Beth smiled and continued scrolling away at her phone.

Beth looked up from her phone long enough to ask Daryl a question. "Hey" she started, "I can't get a pick up time till ten o'clock tomorrow mornin. That okay?"

"Hmmmm" Daryl thought a minute and rubbed at his chin. "Go ahead and put the order in. I packed a cooler of drinks and a few snacks - we can find a deli or country store or something to grab some supper 'fore we head up the mountain to the cabin."

Beth nodded silently and started entering grocery items, checking her list every now and then to make sure she didn't leave anything off. After completing the check out process before logging off the app, Beth stretched a bit and then laid her head against the window.

"Sleepy?" Daryl asked after a few seconds.

"Mmmmhmmmm" Beth answered, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Take ya a nap Babe" Daryl told her. "We got at least a good hour 'fore we get there."

"I'm just gonna rest my" Beth began but then stopped talking. Daryl glanced over and she was out.

With Beth asleep, Daryl had plenty of time to get all worked up about this baby coming. He'd get himself worked up, and then he'd talk himself back down. The worst of his worries, even though he and Beth were still in shock at the thought of becoming parents again, was the fact that he was terrified that this pregnancy would end like the last two. He didn't think Beth could emotionally survive another miscarriage and he damn sure couldn't. That wasn't the only black cloud hovering over his head - the very hint that something may happen to Beth would most definitely be his undoing. Daryl Dixon was fairly certain that he would not survive without his wife. The last two weeks of not sleeping beside her, talking to her, holding her, laughing with her, hell, even arguing with her had proven that fact.

According to the GPS, they were getting close - he'd turned off the interstate thirty minutes ago and had already been through the Chick-fil-A drive thru. Daryl could definitely tell the change in altitude. He began to shake Beth's leg gently. "Hey Baby" Daryl said quietly. "We're gettin close - oughtta check out the sky. Sun's goin down - the colors are beautiful."

Slowly Beth roused from her nap. "What?" she asked and rubbed her eyes.

"We're almost there" Daryl told her again. "Ya didn't even wake up at the drive thru" Daryl laughed. "I got ya a lemonade."

Beth smiled and wiped the drool from her mouth. "Oh my gosh - love their lemonade. Thank you Daryl."

"welcome" he passed the cup to his wife. "Got me a couple sandwiches, you nuggets and a side salad, a shitload of waffle fries for us ta share, and brownies for dessert. Lots a brownies."

"I can't wait to eat" Beth said. "I'm starvin!"

Sure enough, just as Daryl had told Beth that they were almost there, he made the final turn onto the road the tiny cabin was located on. Daryl was lucky to have been able to find anything this time of year on such short notice and the honeymoon cabin that had been cancelled by someone else at the last minute (unfortunate for someone, but not the Dixons) was just what they needed.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

**A Cabin Built for Two**

Beth somehow managed to talk Daryl into letting her take their luggage into the cabin. When she pointed out that both cases were on wheels and that he had a whole lot more stuff to bring in Daryl finally gave in. While Daryl was wrestling with the massive cooler he'd brought along, Beth made a second trip out to the truck for their drug store and Chick-fil-A purchases.

"I'm sure glad I put paper plates on that order" Beth mumbled around a nugget. For the time being, they were using the food wrappers as their dining ware. "Don't want either one of us to have to do a bunch of dishes while we're here."

Daryl grunted as he polished off his second chicken sandwich and got up to explore the brownie box. He agreed - he did not want to wash any dishes either. Beth looked around the kitchen area. It had an attached laundry/bath combo on the far end. That laundry room was accessible from the bedroom - kind of a walk thru deal. With the exception of the small laundry room and bathroom, the majority of the cabin was one large area. A massive stone fireplace was the focal point and Daryl had already promised to build her a roaring fire every night if she wanted one. A huge king sized bed had its own area - separated by columns made of roughly hewn logs, but still open to the great room.

"Daryl, this place is amazin" Beth praised for the uptenth time. "I mean it's a perfect honeymoon cabin. Or a get your shit together cabin." Beth grinned across the table at her husband.

He laughed. "Yeh, we gonna get our shit together startin tonight" he said in a husky voice while waggling his eyebrows at Beth.

With a soft laugh, Beth began to clean up their supper trash. It was an easy and quick task as it just simply had to be thrown away. "I think I'm gonna take a bath and put on something a little warmer" Beth stated.

"I thought" Daryl finished off his lemonade, " if ya felt up to it, I'd get a fire goin in the fire pit. Supposed to be one out on the deck. Want to?"

A wide smiling Beth nodded her agreement. "Yes! I won't be long in the bath - just wanta freshen up a bit."

"Take your time" Daryl told his wife. "We ain't in no hurry for nothin."

"But I'm in a hurry to spend time with you" Beth walked over and kissed the top of her husband's head. Daryl reached both arms up to hold her in place, and then gently pulled her down to sit in his lap. Beth let out a little squeak when he did.

"Beth" Daryl sighed as he pulled her into his body and just held her tightly. "I've missed you so much. Promise me that when we have another fallin out" he paused for a moment. "And ya know we will" Beth laughed quietly. "Promise me that we won't let it get outta control like we did this last time."

Beth nodded her head slowly as she looked into Daryl's eyes. "Promise" she whispered.

"I was scared Beth" Daryl admitted. "I was scared we weren't gonna be able to fix it."

"Who says we've fixed it?" Beth asked. Because really, they hadn't talked about anything - the hurtful things they'd said and done to each other. The worry they'd caused each other and their family. They hadn't even begun to discuss those things.

"Well, we're here" Daryl began. "Together, and we're not fightin. That's a start."

"You're right" Beth agreed. "We're gonna get all this sorted out over the next several days - or at least get us game plan together."

They sat on that uncomfortable kitchen chair, making out and talking softly every now and again.

"Wonder why we get into such a fix sometimes? Ya reckon anybody else fights and carries on like we do?" Daryl wondered aloud.

"I don't know Baby?" Beth said. "Ya reckon anybody else loves like we do?"

Daryl placed one more kiss on Beth's lips before squeezing her hips. "Babe, go get that bubble bath. I'll get the fire pit going and meet ya out on the deck - deal?"

Beth kissed him back. "Deal" she smooched.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth had taken the time to pile all of her hair on top of her head before stepping into the water. There was a light tapping at the door and she turned to see Daryl sticking his head into the bathroom. Beth slid on down into the mountain of bubbles and smiled at her husband.

"Ain't rushin ya or nothin" Daryl said, "But, the fire's goin, and I got ya a blanket out there, and there's some hot chocolate simmerin on the stove if ya want to bring some out for yourself." Daryl winked at Beth and held up his tumbler of bourbon, "I got my drink."

Beth smiled and nodded at Daryl, "I won't be long - just gotta get all that doctor gel off me."

"Ewww, yeh. Good thinkin" Daryl agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow" Beth grinned from ear to ear. "It's really chilly out." Beth had on her warmest fuzzy pajamas that Daryl had insisted that she pack, and a huge mug of hot chocolate. Daryl patted the outdoor sofa next to him telling Beth to come join him.

Beth shuffled over and sat down next to her husband, snuggling right into his side and he immediately covered her in the big fluffy blanket, making sure to wrap her up tightly. "Good?" he asked.

Beth didn't know if he were referring to her warm drink or being tucked in beside him. Either way, she was very, very good. "Perfect" she answered.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Thought we might do a little fishin this week. Ya can't see it right now, but there's a small lake just over there." Daryl pointed out into the darkness.

"That sounds like fun" Beth giggled. "I don't remember the last time you and I went fishin."

"Me either" Daryl said, more to himself than to anyone in particular.

After a few more minutes of silence Beth made a declaration, "Daryl, we need to start making time for each other - just the two of us. We don't do anything anymore that's just for us, or involves just us. It's either, farm related or school related or sports related…."

"Yep" Daryl agreed. "It's just, well, we got three teenagers who are busy as shit, we're running basically two farms, and it's just so damn easy to let all of that get in the way of what's the most important thing in my life."

Beth stared at Daryl and asked, "And what is the most important thing in your life Daryl Dixon?"

"You" he replied with no hesitation. "You" Daryl repeated. "I love my kids. I love my family. I love our way of life, and doin what I do for a livin - but all that means nothin, if i don't have you."

With that being said, both Daryl and Beth had tears in their eyes. "Daryl, I'm so, so sorry for the way I've treated you over the past few weeks. You must think I'm the most hateful hussy on the planet."

Daryl wiped the tears from Beth's cheeks. "Naw, ya pissed me off plenty, but I still knew that you were the love of my life and I'd do anything to get back in your good graces."

"I said some pretty nasty things" Beth began again, "and I'm ashamed they came out of my mouth. Why, Herschel and Annette Greene would have died if they heard me say some of the things I said to you - just flat out die."

"Yeh, I said some pretty nasty stuff myself" Daryl confessed. "Beth, honey, it's time we quit this fightin over stupid shit - I reckon, it's time for us to grow up. Hell, we got baby number four on the way, you'd think we'd be grown by now."

Beth snorted. "Oh my gosh Daryl. Can you believe it? I mean, can you actually believe we're gonna have that fourth baby we always wanted?"

Daryl wanted to tread lightly here. Even though the doctor had reassured them multiple times that everything looked perfect, and Beth was well past the danger stage that had been causing problems with the past two pregnancies Daryl still wanted to be cautious.

"Beth" Daryl spoke seriously and deliberately. "I want ya to know that I'm happy 'bout this baby. Happy, but still in shock." Beth laughed softly. "I just don't think I can watch you go through anymore baby heartbreak if something happens - I pray to God we don't have to go through that again."

"We won't Daryl" Beth sat up a little straighter beside her husband. "We won't. I just know it. I can feel it - everything's gonna be just great."

Daryl pulled Beth closer in to him and kissed the top of her head. I sure hope so - Daryl kept that thought to himself - he didn't voice it out loud. The couple sat out on the deck for about an hour before Beth realized that it was getting entirely too cold for her to tolerate.

"Babe" Beth yawned, "I gotta go in - I'm cold." Daryl swallowed down the last of his bourbon and nodded. He took Beth's mug from her and held out his hand to help her up.

"Let's get ya tucked in" Daryl growled as he pulled Beth into a hug. "I'll come back out and tend to the fire, then join ya under that big ole pile of covers in there."

"Now that's one of your better ideas here lately" Beth winked at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my God Beth" Daryl gruffly whispered into Beth's ear "ain't gonna last much longer - it's been too fuckin long."

Beth's breathing was becoming more and more erratic. "Oh Daryl, oh my God" she gasped. "Right there, oh, God" she cried out and completely melted into the bed. It didn't take Daryl much longer after that.

"Fuckkkkkkkkk" he shouted and then collapsed to the side of his wife. "Baby, why did ya make me go so long? If ya wasn't already pregnant, that right there woulda sure done the trick."

They both laughed. "I might make ya wait two or three weeks every time - God, that was good."

"The hell you say" Daryl sparred back at his wife as he ran a hand up and down her inner thigh. Beth shivered at his touch.

"I'm just teasing" Beth offered. "That would be super mean, and we already agreed not to be super mean to each other any more - just a little bit mean."

"Naw, we ain't gonna be mean at all girl" Daryl laughed at his wife. "What's wrong with ya? I think you might need a punishment or something." Daryl's hand had moved up to Beth's still flat belly. As he gently rubbed her belly, he moved his head down there to talk to their baby. "Listen up in there. I'm tellin ya right now, ya better not act like ya momma when ya get out here - I can only handle one of her."

Beth began to squirm and giggle. "Daryl, that tickles."

Daryl rubbed even more softly, barely brushing across her skin, causing Beth to shiver even more. "Daryl" Beth whispered.

"Yeh?" he answered.

"I love you so much" Beth told him.

"I love you too Baby" Daryl sighed. "So fuckin much it hurts." Beth yawned. Daryl knew she had to be exhausted - it was well past midnight. "Why don't ya turn over there and get to sleep? We got plenty of time here in this cabin we can love on each other."

Beth smiled and tried to hide her yawn this time. "Can ya believe we didn't have to double and triple check to make sure the door was locked?"

They both laughed at that. Beth thought she should go to the restroom before drifting off to sleep. When she got back to the bed, Daryl was already softly snoring with his signature one arm thrown over his eyes position. He was worn out as well. After all, they'd had a really big day - lot's of emotions involved and lots of information to process.


End file.
